


The Long and Short of It All

by HardNoctLife



Series: The Love Between (the Four of) Us [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: Relationships take work, but for Noctis and his retainers, loving each other is something that just seems to come naturally.When you learn to put someone else's wants and needs above your own, you begin to build the foundation of a home that won't be so easily shaken--whether rain or shine, or something in-between--so when one of your partners off-handedly mentions their bucket list or birthday wish, you take it to heart.The long and short of it all? Even if it means:- making midnight runs to the grocery store- getting up early- riding on carnival attractions until you throw up- watching scary movies when you hate horror filmsor traveling halfway across the world to cross something off the bucket listYou'll do anything to make your loved ones smile.





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Click on embedded links in the text to see and hear more throughout the story.
> 
> This story is meant to stand alone, although you may enjoy reading “Rain or Shine and Everything In-Between” first. 
> 
> **Don't be shy! This author responds to all comments and welcomes any and all fanart. Find me on Tumblr @hard-noct-life and Twitter @HardNoctLife**

The winding road from Lucis to Insomnia was blissfully free of traffic, but that didn’t keep Ignis from driving at a leisurely pace.

They weren’t in a rush.

With the sun high in the sky and no clouds in sight they had the top down on the Regalia, enjoying the afternoon’s mild temperature. Prompto was turned around in the front seat, singing to his captive audience that chorused the words they all knew, even with the wind muffling the sound coming out of the stereo.

[“ _You’ve gotta dig a little deeper—find out who you are—you gotta dig a little deeper—it really ain’t that far—”_](https://binged.it/2LmAzst)

Ignis’s head bobbed back and forth to the melody, fingers tapping along the steering wheel as a steady smile came to rest on his face. When they got to the crescendo, they all belted out the lyrics, not caring if they were off key.

“ _Blue skies and sunshiiiiine_ —!”

The energy carried them into the city and all the way to their front door.

“ _Man_ , what a trip!” Noctis exclaimed as he hopped out before the car come to a complete stop. He arched back, arms stretching long overhead while Gladio and Prompto walked around to the trunk to begin removing their luggage.

“Yeah, best vacation _ever_ ,” Prompto agreed.

Ignis, shutting off the engine, stepped out, glancing up at the townhouse they hadn’t seen in weeks. “Even so, it’s good to be home,” the prince’s advisor said.

With bags slung over shoulders and tucked under arms, they approached the front door, Noctis fumbling with the keys in the lock. As soon as he pushed it open, there was a flurry of activity, the sound of four pairs of feet thudding against the hardwood.

“Ugh, finally—a bathroom with four walls!” Prompto sighed happily, slipping into the one on the first floor.

“And air conditioning,” Noctis added.

“And _our_ beds!”

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” Gladio chimed in as he lugged their gear through the living room towards the stairs.

“ _You’re_ not the one who got poison ivy on their ass,” Prompto moaned from behind the bathroom door.

Ignis chuckled from the kitchen where he was carefully putting away his cooking utensils, drawers sliding open and shut in a soothing rhythm.

It didn’t take long to unpack with the four of them working together, and they piled on to the couch in the living room afterwards, kicking off their shoes and propping their feet up.

“I suppose I should begin to catch up on the emails I have been neglecting,” Ignis mused out loud, earning the same look from each of his boyfriends.

“Iggy, we haven’t even been home an hour,” Prompto pointed out as he crawled in-between the advisor’s knees, rearranging himself so he fit perfectly against his chest. Ignis hummed, enfolding the blond in his arms.

“No work until tomorrow—and that’s an order.” Noctis went for a stern tone, but his overexaggerated frown made Gladio chortle, the Shield elbowing him in the ribs.

“All right, Your Highness,” he teased. Placing his arms behind his head, Noctis leaned back, swinging his feet over Gladio’s lap.

They let the conversation fall away, enjoying the atmosphere of being home—of being _together_. The events of the past month were like a dream, but all dreams eventually came to an end.

Prompto had started to snore, and even Gladio was fighting to keep his eyes open when Noctis glanced across the couch at Ignis, the advisor scrolling through his phone idly. Ignis looked up when he felt the prince staring, smiling immediately. After spending countless hours traveling, Ignis’s smile was coming more naturally to him, the mask he often forced himself to wear cast aside in the presence of those he loved. 

“Yes?” he inquired, and Noctis was reminded by the way his stomach fluttered just how deeply he had fallen for all of them.

Falling was nice—if you never hit the ground.

“Does the house seem smaller than before, or is it just me?” Noctis’s voice had shrunk in an attempt not to disrupt the two men between them.

“Perhaps, the world just seems bigger,” Ignis answered. Noctis allowed his head to fall back on the armrest as he contemplated Ignis’s words.

Eventually, he dreamed.

* * *

“All right, _who_ did it?” Gladio’s voice boomed in the dark, seconds before he reached to flip the light switch, illuminating the room. Two pairs of eyes blinked back at him furiously from the bed, constricting from the abrupt change in lighting, obviously awake despite the fact it was past midnight.

Noctis dove under the covers, and Prompto followed, but it would take more than that to deter Gladiolus Amicitia. Stomping into the bedroom, he took hold of the sheets with both hands, yanking them onto the bed along with their two inhabitants.

“Gladioooo,” Noctis groaned in protest.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching, and Ignis stuck his head into the room, wearing a smart-looking set of satin pajamas that they had bought him from his birthday the year prior.

“What’s going on, Gladio?” Ignis asked as he observed the prince’s Shield standing over the two on the ground, looking like he was seriously considering murder.

“ _Someone_ ate my last Cup of Noodles—now which one of you fuckers was it?” 

“It wasn’t me!” Prompto was quick to say, and Gladio bent to twist the sheets around him and his cuddle buddy tightly, trapping them in a cocoon of blankets.

“Noct?” Gladio said, suspicious.

“No way! We’ve been in here all night!” Noctis insisted. Ignis leaned against the doorframe, eyebrows raising in blatant disbelief, and Gladio tightened his grip, shaking the Prompto and Noctis burrito he had created.

“Fine, you won’t fess up? Throw some clothes on—we’re fixing this _right_ now.”

Noctis and Prompto, faces smushed from where they had been thrust together, gaped openly at Gladio, disbelieving and indignant.

“Gladio, it’s _one_ in the morning!”

“Obviously, you two weren’t sleeping, so it shouldn’t be a problem, should it?” Gladio stared down Noctis in response to the prince’s protest and Ignis heaved a sigh, already turning to leave the room.

“I’ll drive,” Ignis said with resignation. 

* * *

“I’m sitting in the shopping cart!” Prompto yelled as he darted through the sliding doors of the 24-hour All-Mart with way more energy than any human should have for one o’ clock in the morning.

“We’re only here for one item, there’s no need—” but Ignis’s practicality was overridden by whimsy as Noctis sprinted after Prompto.

“I’m pushing!” the prince crowed.

“You didn’t have to come, Iggy,” Gladio said as their other companions ran ahead, grabbing one of the plastic baskets by the door. There was an unspoken apology in his words that Ignis found endearing.

“Yes, well—someone has to supervise,” Ignis commented wryly. 

The supermarket was mostly deserted, and the other customers Gladio and Ignis did happen to spot loitering seemed to be of questionable sobriety. Familiar with the store’s layout, the two made their way towards the aisle where the Cup Noodles were stocked.

As they were walking, they heard the sudden frantic clacking of a shopping cart as it rattled on its wheels and they paused, catching a glimpse of Noctis pushing Prompto in a buggy at break-neck speed, disappearing almost as fast as they had come into view.

Ignis and Gladio shared a look, quiet.

“I’ll handle it,” Gladio offered, and Ignis nodded his appreciation, continuing in the direction he was headed while Gladio turned, intent on wrangling their delinquent boyfriends.

It wasn’t difficult to find them on account of all the noise they were making, and Gladio had to jerk back as he stepped beyond the shelves to avoid being run over, Noctis balanced dangerously on the back of the cart as they coasted past him, cackling like hyenas.

“Hey!” Gladio called after them, cupping his hands around his mouth. Noctis jumped off the buggy at the last second to avoid crashing into a wall, grasping the handlebar and digging his heels into the tile floor with a ‘screech!’

The two looked back through their laughter as Gladio folded his arms, trying hard not the laugh with them. “Are you guys _five_? Cut it out,” he admonished, but his lips twitched upwards towards the end, making Prompto and Noctis grin.

“Hey, wanna help us set all the alarm clocks? There are a bunch on display in the home goods section,” Prompto said excitedly. They waited for Gladio’s response, the prince’s Shield hesitating. 

Sounding defeated, he said, “…fine, what the hell.”

_If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em._

Noctis and Prompto cheered in victory as Gladio wandered over, and Noctis squeezed into the shopping cart, sitting in Prompto’s lap. Without being told, Gladio started to push, wheeling the buggy around sharply.

* * *

“Is this how you ‘handle things,’ Gladio?” Ignis wondered, one hand on his hip as he watched the three men program all the alarm clocks to go off in ten-minute intervals. He felt sorry for the poor bastards who would be working the morning shift.

“Aw, c’mon Iggy, live a little,” Noctis said. “Hey—if you guys grab another shopping cart, we can race!”

“Love, it is two am.” Ignis’s voice held an equal amount of frustration and amusement, and Noctis turned to fix him with his best puppy-dog expression, smiling lazily for good measure.

Prompto and Gladio eyed Ignis hopefully until the prince’s advisor took off his glasses, cleaning them idly with the microfiber cloth he procured from his pocket.

“ _One_ race.”

Grins spread from ear-to-ear on three separate faces, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile too.

* * *

“Well, I can cross ‘getting kicked out of All-Mart’ off my bucket list,” Noctis said with satisfaction as he sank down in the back of the Regalia, head finding Prompto’s lap.

“I’d like to see that list,” Gladio grunted from the passenger seat.

“Highness, _seatbelt_ ,” Ignis fretted as they pulled down the empty street towards their townhome.

Noctis continued, pretending he didn’t hear Ignis. “It’s a pretty short list, actually. Hit every fishing hole in Lucis, throw a rager—ideally for my birthday, _or_ bachelor party, and marry you guys. That’s it. And get kicked out of an All-Mart—mission accomplished.”

Ignis smiled as he glanced into the rearview mirror, barely able to see the top of Noctis’s head from where he was slumped down. Gladio snorted.

“You gotta dream a little bigger than that,” the prince’s Shield said.

“Oh yeah? Well what’s on _your_ bucket list, big guy?” Noctis wondered, stifling a yawn.

“Well, for starters, there’s what I like to call my ‘Fuck It List,’ which is composed of all the places I plan on having sex before I die. Like on the beach in Gladin Quay, or in the back of this car—which has happened many, _many_ times—”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Noctis interrupted, now keenly aware of how the leather stuck to his arms and legs.

“— _my_ pleasure, no, _really_.” Noctis and Prompto both groaned. “And then there’s a whole _other_ list for things I want to eat, and places I want to go…”

* * *

The car was quiet by the time they pulled into the driveway, and Ignis turned around once he shut the engine off, surveying Noctis and Prompto, who were fast asleep.

Prompto’s head was wedged between the window and the headrest, mouth open, the slightest dribble of drool hanging off the edge of his lip. Noctis had curled onto one side, head nuzzled in-between Prompto’s legs, chest rising and falling with his soft breaths.

“I don’t want to wake them,” Ignis said, barely above a whisper.

“We don’t have to,” Gladio replied, and they carefully got out of the car, doing some maneuvering to pull the two out of the vehicle. Ignis held Noctis, and Gladio grabbed Prompto, neither of the sleeping men stirring despite being jostled.

When they finally got into the house and set them together in bed, Ignis gathered the sheets from where Gladio had left them piled on the floor and tucked the two in, chuckling as their snores created a strange harmony.

“Little shits,” Gladio grunted, but his tone was nothing less than affectionate.

[“Let them sleep.” ](https://mysteriousbean5.tumblr.com/post/184833540801/let-them-sleep)Gladio kissed the top of Ignis’s head in answer, turning to leave, but paused when Ignis didn’t move.

“What about you?” Gladio wondered. Ignis kept his eyes trained on Noctis and Prompto, the prince having turned his face to rest on Prompto’s shoulder.

“I think I’ll stay up just a while longer,” Ignis mused.

Gladio, watching Ignis watching Noctis and Prompto, felt a flutter of emotion dance through his body and smiled.

* * *

Ignis set out four mugs on the counter, each of them evenly spaced.

The first one was large and black, with a Crownsguard insignia on the side, filled to the brim with coffee just as dark as the porcelain that contained it.

His mug was next, a white cup of the same size, the royal crest engraved elegantly along its front. It too, had plain coffee inside, with nothing added, brewed to perfection.

The final two were a matching set, although shaped like a chocobo and cactuar respectively (a late night All-Mart run purchase), one half milk, half coffee, with two scoops of sugar—and the other mostly sugar and milk, more white than brown in color.

With the coffee set out and awaiting their respective owners, Ignis pulled on his favorite ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron and rolled up his shirt sleeves to begin making breakfast, setting a pan on the stove as he took out a carton of eggs.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of food cooking, and Ignis could barely hear the sound of feet treading across the tile floor. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Ignis closed his eyes, inhaling the musky scent of cologne that he recognized immediately as Gladio’s, hair still damp from his shower. A kiss pressed under Ignis’s jaw line, right over the thrumming pulse in his neck, and he felt a little thrill of pleasure blossom in-between his lungs.

“Good morning, Ignis,” Gladio’s gruff voiced rumbled. Ignis couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face as he leaned back into Gladio’s bare chest, humming happily as Gladio handed him his coffee. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Ignis chuckled as they both sipped from their mugs.

“Any signs of life upstairs?” Ignis asked, referring to Prompto and Noctis who were undoubtedly still in bed.

“It’s Sunday, so, no. Probably won’t be any until nearly noon if I had to guess.” Gladio’s observation was more hopeful than critical, and Ignis laughed as a firm hand snaked across the hem of his pajama pants, fingers toying with the drawstrings.

“At least let me finish breakfast,” Ignis scolded as Gladio trailed his lips across his shoulders.

“I’d prefer to have dessert first.” Gladio pulled Ignis away from the stove, turning him around to give him a proper kiss. Ignis met his mouth evenly, hands settling on Gladio’s forearms, but held back. Gladio sensed his partner’s lips curving up against his own, playful. 

“Tsk. You’ll spoil your appetite with a habit like that.” Patting Gladio lightly on the ass, Ignis turned back to his cooking, not easily dissuaded when in the middle of a task, and especially not while in the kitchen. Gladio exhaled in a rush to voice his disappointment before resting his chin on Ignis’s shoulder good-naturedly.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, there was a creaking from the stairs, followed by a small voice. “Coffee?” it croaked optimistically.

“Yes, dear, in here,” Ignis said without turning around.

Gladio produced a full belly laugh when he caught sight of Prompto shuffling towards them,[ wearing cactuar boxers stolen from Noctis and chocobo slippers, bedhead wilder than a lion’s mane.](https://mysteriousbean5.tumblr.com/post/185828104981/as-requested-by-mermaidknight413-prom-in)

“How the hell do you guys wake up looking like _that_? You’re so cute, it’s disgusting,” Prompto complained as he picked up his chocobo mug and took a healthy swallow. “Ahh, Iggy, your coffee gives me _life_. Astrals bless you.” Ignis gave a slight nod of acknowledgment.

“C’mere,” Gladio ordered, fixing a hungry stare on Prompto.

“Careful—he bites,” Ignis warned as he finished scrambling the eggs and moved to check on the toast.

“He likes when I bite,” Gladio quipped as he placed his hands on Prompto’s hips, picking up the fair-skinned man to place on the counter so they were approximately the same height. Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, indulging in his sultry kisses and giggling when he scratched his beard along his neck.

Gladio’s fingers managed to find their way beneath Prompto’s shirt and ran along the length of his ribs and around to his back, pressing into the muscles there, massaging tenderly as his mouth wandered. Prompto leaned his head back and sang.

"[ _Sunday morning, rain is fallin’—steal some covers, share some skin_](https://binged.it/2JHe527) _—”_ Ignis smiled as he listened to Prompto croon, his sweet voice filling the kitchen, then laughed when the music was swallowed by softer moans and whimpers.

Ignis left the two to their own devices after he finished making breakfast, climbing the stairs with the intent of rousing Noctis from his slumber.

“Noct?” Ignis inquired, knocking first before letting himself in.

Noctis was sprawled naked on the top of the sheets, still dozing, and Ignis came to sit beside him, one hand resting gently on the prince’s shoulder.

“Noctis, darling,” Ignis brushed a few strands of hair from out of Noctis’s face, admiring how the morning sun hit him. “Breakfast is ready, and afterwards we need to finalize the plans for Prompto’s birthday.” Noctis made a noise, reaching for the comforter he had shoved away in the night to pull over his face.

Patient, Ignis slowly folded the covers back once more, fingers walking across Noctis’s naked hip towards the space between his legs. The prince’s eyelashes fluttered prettily when Ignis cupped him, applying gentle strokes. Noctis’s legs shifted wide as his half-lidded eyes found Ignis, moan throaty and deep. Ignis continued until the prince’s cock stood erect, curving up towards his navel.

Bringing his lips to Noctis’s ear, he asked, “Hungry, highness?”

“Starved,” Noctis said, mouth tilting to find Ignis’s. Ignis allowed it to hover just out of reach, hand falling away abruptly.

“Good—breakfast is ready. Now, come and get it.”

Noctis blinked, jolting awake when Ignis stood. The prince watched open-mouthed as he left the room, his advisor’s hips sashaying seductively.

“H-hey— _not_ fair!” Noctis shouted while struggling to sit up. Ignis’s laughter carried back up the stairs to the prince as he walked away, Noctis scrambling to follow.

* * *

“Are we there yet?” Prompto bounced in the passenger seat, unable to keep still.

“Almost,” Ignis promised. Noctis and Gladio snickered knowingly.

“No peeking!” Noctis reprimanded when he saw Prompto reach to adjust his blindfold.

“I’m not _you_ —I _like_ surprises,” Prompto shot back, sticking his tongue out for added emphasis.

“You don’t like when I surprise you,” Gladio chimed in as he cracked the window, cool October air creeping in.

“Yeah, that’s because you like to surprise me in the shower and half the time I slip and bust my ass!”

Ignis chuckled and Prompto could feel the car slowing. There was the sound of laughter and screams of delight coming from outside the vehicle, along with the whirring of something moving at high speed set to a background of music slightly out of tune. Prompto inhaled deeply, the scent of food that was fried and sugary overwhelming his nostrils. With his excitement growing, he fumbled for the door handle as he heard everyone’s seatbelts unbuckling.

“Ooh—ooh! I know where we are! Can I look now?”

“Okay—” Prompto felt Noctis’s hands on his shoulders as he got out of the car, angling him slightly. “Now you can look.” Prompto ripped off his blindfold, already grinning, and took in the sights of the carnival stretched out in front of him—flashing multi-colored lights, crowds of people weaving in and out of booths, and lines that had formed at the various attractions the festival had to offer.

“Happy birthday,” the three of them chorused as Prompto shimmied side-to-side like a puppy wagging its tail.

“What do you want to do—” Prompto was already cutting a path towards one of the games. “…first.” Gladio trailed off, shaking his head. They approached the vendor, stuffed animals lining the walls and hanging from the ceiling. A line of moving ringed circles with bullseyes rolled left and right along the back wall, a variety of colors each with a different number affixed to them.

Prompto jumped onto one of the stools and grabbed the gun sitting on the counter, turning to smile brilliantly at his boyfriends. “Let’s play this one!”

Ignis slid money to the attendant and they filled in the spots around him, picking up their weapons. 

“Bet I’ll get them all,” Prompto boasted, but no one rose to meet his bait. Prompto wasn’t the most proficient hand-to-hand fighter in the Crownsguard, but he _was_ one of its most skilled sharpshooters.

“If you _don’t_ hit all of them, then you’re not getting any birthday sex,” Noctis half-joked.

A red lamp hanging overhead came on to signal their time had started and Prompto twirled the toy pistol playfully, firing off several shots and lighting up the first row of targets with a _ping! ping! ping!_ before any of them could even aim. Showboating a little, he tossed the gun, catching it in the opposite hand to whip it around his back, hitting two of the smaller targets in the upper corners of the booth, then spinning around Noctis to pop off several more. When all the circles glowed green, he brought the barrel to his lips, blowing away invisible smoke.

“I _never_ miss,” he teased, leaning in so his nose brushed Noctis’s. Smirking, Noctis angled his head to bring his lips to Prompto’s.

“Congratulations, you can pick whatever prize you want,” the game moderator announced as Noctis and Prompto pulled apart.

Maintaining eye contact with his best friend, Prompto laughed, airy and adoring. “I already won the best prize a long time ago,” he admitted with a wink. “Buuuut, since it _is_ my birthday…” Noctis watched as Prompto scanned the wall of items, finally pointing to a large moogle plushie with button eyes. “…I’ll take that one!”

* * *

“This is _way_ better than cake, trust me!” Prompto claimed, holding up the paper plate piled high with fried dough covered in powdered sugar.

“Take it back. Cake is the ultimate dessert.” Noctis made a face as Prompto held out a steaming piece of doughy goodness. Reluctant, the prince opened wide as Prompto placed it in his mouth.

Gladio and Ignis were currently bent over the picnic table across from them, trying not to get sugar all over themselves, each of them holding a wad of napkins.

“Ha— _hawt_ —!” Noctis gasped, blowing air around the food in an attempt to cool it. He waved both of his hands as if the extra movement might help dissipate the heat, and Prompto snorted. After rolling the dough back and forth with his tongue, he finally swallowed, coughing a little as he inhaled a layer of white powder.

Prompto was busy licking his fingers when Noctis said, “I think we passed a photo booth not far back. We should check it out.”

“Dude! I’m totally down,” Prompto agreed readily, shoveling down the last of the funnel cake. Noctis smothered a laugh with one clenched hand as sugar stuck to the skin around Prompto’s mouth, turning it white. “Aw—did I get it on me?” Prompto wiped at his face vigorously, only spreading the powder more. Noctis shook his head and bent forward, sliding his tongue from left to right across Prompto’s lips to lap up the remaining sugar.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” he murmured. The string of lights crisscrossing the picnic area lit Prompto’s reddening face, but the blond didn’t pull away. 

“Aw, my hero, Noct.”

“Quit it, lovebirds, we’ve still got rides,” Gladio barked from where he was leaning into Ignis.

“All right, all right—but photo booth first!” Prompto was buzzing like a bee.

“Whatever the birthday boy commands,” Ignis agreed, dabbing at the corner of Gladio’s smile with a napkin to keep crumbs from falling into his beard.

* * *

Fitting four grown men into a single photo booth took a whole different type of strategy than what they were used to. Gladio, the biggest of them, climbed in first, then balanced Noctis and Prompto on either leg, making a crude gesture when Noctis complained that his Shield was ‘too big for this.’ Amidst eyerolls and bickering, Ignis jammed himself behind Gladio, arms dangling over his muscled shoulders and clasping in the middle of his chest. They leaned in and out, looking at the screen to make sure all their faces were visible.

“Hurry up, it’s getting hot in here,” Noctis said as Prompto began to fiddle with the options.

“Okay, okay, it should give us a countdown—” Prompto pressed a button and bright lights flickered on, a timer steadily counting to zero in the corner of the screen.

“Wait, where do we look?” Gladio squinted, trying to locate the camera. “Straight ahead, or—?”

“Right there!” Prompto pointed.

“Are we smiling?” Noctis wondered.

“Dude, why _wouldn’t_ you smile?”

“We have three seconds.” Ignis observed calmly.

“So, we _are_ smiling, right—?”

There was flash as the first picture was taken, temporarily blinding them all. The four could see spots in their eyes and blinked until their vision returned to normal.

“Shit, I think my eyes were closed,” Noctis admitted.

“It’s okay, there are two more. Silly pose!” Prompto ordered cheerfully.

They quieted, this time a little more prepared when the camera shuttered a second time.

The picture was thrown on the screen briefly and Prompto punched Noctis lightly in the shoulder.

“ _That_ ’ _s_ your silly face?”

“You look constipated,” Gladio teased.

“Shut up, Gladio— _you_ made a duck face!”

“What are we doing for our final pose?” Ignis asked, eyeing the numbers ticking by, warning them of their closing window for decision making.

“Uhh—I dunno, you decide Iggy,” Prompto replied.

“Very well. Kisses for the birthday boy?” Ignis grabbed the back of Prompto’s shirt and pulled him sideways, lips pressing to his neck. Grinning, Gladio happily joined in, going for Prompto’s mouth.

“Mmf—!” A light pink flush tinted the freckles bridging Prompto’s nose as Gladio held the back of the blond’s head in one hand, and Noctis quickly got to his knees, lifting Prompto’s shirt to gift the final kiss to the toned outline of his abdominal muscles.

Prompto was laughing giddily when the photo booth chimed, and they all sat back, eagerly reviewing their pictures.

“Hey, not bad,” Noctis said in approval.

“I know! I love the lighting. Ooh, _and_ we get to decorate them!” Prompto’s excitement was infectious, and the four pressed their heads together as they decided on stickers and borders, snickering when Prompto added heart eyes to Gladio’s duck face.

“Hey, there’s no shame in my game,” Gladio bragged. They paid for extra copies of the photosets so they would each have one before pouring out of the tight space, laughing as they got tangled and nearly fell over in the process. 

“All right— _rides_!” Gladio insisted, rubbing his hands together. He snagged Prompto, hooking him at the elbow before dragging him the direction of one of the roller coasters.

* * *

“Ugh—maybe that funnel cake _was_ a bad idea,” Prompto moaned as he leaned over the trashcan. The last few spins on the tilt-a-whirl had him reeling, nausea pulsing in his belly. Noctis didn’t look much better. The prince had both of his eyes closed as he concentrated on not hurling, one hand on the back of a nearby bench to steady himself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I feel fine.” Gladio flexed both arms above his head, grinning like a behemoth on the hunt— _predatory_.

“Hey, how about this? If you and Noctis can ride the Slingshot without blowing chunks, I’ll owe you. _Whatever_ you want. Then we can go on the Ferris wheel and call it a night.” Noctis squinted an eye open, never one to pass up a dare, but Prompto was shaking his head furiously from side-to-side, only stopping when he felt his stomach lurch.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis tsked, eyes skimming over Noctis and Prompto worriedly.

“C’mon Prom, new year, new you. Let’s make Gladio eat his words,” Noctis urged, putting on a brave face as he straightened and inhaled slowly.

“Okay, _fine._ Where is this ride, anyway?” Prompto questioned, lifting his head to look.

Looking as smug as a coeurl, Gladio pointed directly behind them. They turned, eyes fixating on the structure that loomed over the rest of the carnival attractions, a simple design composed of two metal poles with wires attached to a seat meant for two. Both Prompto and Noctis watched in horror as two riders were launched high into the air from the ground, tumbling head over heels the entire way up and down. The screams pierced the night, and Prompto looked to Noctis nervously, hoping the prince would change his mind, but instead he pulled his shoulders back and stuck his chest out.

“You’re on.”

Prompto gulped, following Noctis to get in line, using the time to try and settle his nerves and stomach. The wait had the reverse effect from what the birthday boy hoped it would—by the time they got to the front, he was so jittery that his hands were shaking, anxiety making him sweat despite the fall weather. Gladio and Ignis were watching them from outside the metal barriers, leaning on the railing. Prompto watched as Gladio gave a little wave, wiggling his fingers tauntingly.

“C’mon, we got this Prom,” Noctis said as they climbed onto the platform, allowing the ride operator to strap them in and secure their harnesses.

Prompto was nervously chewing on his bottom lip, not speaking, which was how Noctis knew he was _really_ scared. Without saying anything, Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand where it was clinging to the handlebars on either side of his head and squeezed.

“Gladio is gonna owe us big time, you’ll see. It’s gonna be cake, baby.” Noctis winked and Prompto forced an uneasy smile, wishing he had his confidence.

They felt their seats sinking down, the cables growing taut as they pulled back. Prompto focused on his breathing, adrenaline pumping through his veins at the tension that came from the expectation of what was coming next. Any moment now, they would be catapulted hundreds of feet into the night sky, with only a lap belt and shoulder bumpers keeping them from flying out of their chairs.

Prompto was mid breath when his body began to move, swooping upwards at speeds no human was meant to travel at. The scream was coming out of his mouth before he could process what was happening, unable to tell what was up and what was down. Noctis let out a wild whoop, fearfully delighted, and Prompto’s eyes squeezed against the air rushing past his head, hyperventilating.

“OH MY GODS—I _HATE_ YOU—I HATE YOU!” Noctis was cackling through Prompto’s shrieks, both of them breathless as the world spun dizzyingly.

“Yeah, but you love me!”

“[YES, BUT I ALSO HATE YOU](https://mysteriousbean5.tumblr.com/post/184190306111/i-keep-getting-these-videos-of-people-on-the)!” Prompto clenched his teeth as everything he had eaten in the past several hours threatened to come up, tucking his chin into his chest as all of his senses were assaulted from every angle.

Eventually, they started to slow, the bounces getting shallower until they came to a jagged stop.

Prompto felt hungover when he unclipped from his harness—head pounding, walking the fine line between needing to vomit and needing to pee, and off balance so that he stumbled from the enclosure and into Gladio’s waiting arms.

“How was it?” he chuckled, trying to keep a straight face and failing.

“Fuck you,” Prompto groaned.

“Is that an official birthday wish?”

Prompto didn’t have time to decide, because at that moment, his dessert wanted _out_. Mortified, he pushed Gladio aside and retched into the grass where he had been standing mere seconds earlier, hands gripping knees, back arched. The larger man's laughter rang in his ears as he whined.

"Aw, man!" 

* * *

“This is _way_ more my speed.” Prompto’s moan took up all of the remaining space in the Ferris wheel’s cozy carriage. He had his face pressed to the windowpane, reveling in the coolness of the glass as he stared out at the twinkling lights polka-doting the night. Ignis sat with one leg crossed over the other, knee bumping against Gladio’s.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ignis reached out to caress a patch of freckles on Prompto’s cheek as the blond turned to face him.

“Oh, definitely! Best birthday yet.”

Gladio’s chuckle was like thunder, vibrating through the air with force. Noctis’s eyes had slid shut as he scooted back against his Shield, head lolling at an angle that would hurt later if he happened to lay there too long.

The shared silence was one of contemplative satisfaction, each of them becoming lost in their own thoughts.

When Ignis began to sing, he started out low, warming up his vocal chords, but eventually his voice went higher, a bird coasting on the breeze.

“—happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Prompto—”

“Happy birthday to you!” Gladio and Noctis added in the lower ranges as Prompto pulled his knees up into his chest, arms wrapping tightly around his legs.

Grin softening into a loose-lipped smile, he sighed, content.

“Thanks— _really_. I love you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The song they're singing in the Regalia is "Dig a Little Deeper" from the Princess and the Frog.  
> \- "Falling was nice—if you never hit the ground" is a little nod to "FFXV: The High School Years," a three-part Promptis series I wrote where falling is a huge motif and metaphor.  
> \- Fanart by MysteriousBean inspired images and scenes contained in this chapter, specifically Noctis and Prompto riding on the Slingshot. Click on the embedded links to see her work.  
> \- The morning scene where Gladio and Ignis are in the kitchen is a shameless reference to “You’re My Cup of Coffee,” a Gladnis fic I wrote.  
> \- Prompto is singing “Sunday Morning” by Maroon 5 when Gladio puts him on the kitchen counter.  
> \- If anyone wants to take a shot at drawing the bros in the photobooth, I'm SO down. 
> 
> If you liked something, let me know in the comments. I don't bite ;)


	2. Dance Partners

Sometimes, when you’re in a relationship, you’re required to make sacrifices—like agreeing to watch a horror film when you’re the biggest scaredy-cat in all of Lucis, which was the situation Prompto Argentum currently found himself in.

“Quit _squirming_ ,” Noctis complained as Prompto ducked beneath the blanket.

“Stop hogging the blanket then!” Prompto peeked over the length of fabric at the TV as it flickered in the dark of the living room, the ominous music making his heartbeat gallop faster than a chocobo on a racetrack.

“C’mon, it’s not even that scary,” the prince replied as Gladio plopped down on the other side of him with a bucket of popcorn in his hands.

“ _Dude_ , you aren’t human, I swear. This shit keeps me up at night!”

“Shh, or you’ll miss all the subtle noises that make it truly horrifying.” Ignis slid next to Prompto, wrapping an arm around the blond’s waist and pulling him against his side. Prompto felt marginally safer, but he still opted to hide most of his face behind his fuzzy shield.

“Iggy, save me!” Prompto whispered before burying his face into the man’s chest. Ignis chuckled and ran one hand through Prompto’s hair comfortingly, unable to resist the urge to ruffle it slightly. “Whose idea was this, anyway?” Prompto pouted.

“This movie is a _classic_ , and you need to be educated,” Gladio drawled matter-of-factly, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Hey, let me get some of that.” Noctis opened his mouth and Gladio flicked several pieces at him, the prince bobbing his head to catch them out of the air.

“You guys _suck_ ,” Prompto whined, now stuck to Ignis like he was trying to fuse their bodies.

“You know you love us,” Noctis replied, bringing his head down to peck Prompto’s cheek.

“I get to pick for next movie night,” Prompto shot back, making a high-pitched noise of terror at the jump-scare that popped up on screen.

There was a chorus of laughter from the other three men, and they all leaned in, arms thrown across shoulders and legs rubbing.

* * *

Gladio pounded on the bathroom door as he stood bare-assed in the middle of the hallway, jiggling the handle for extra emphasis.

“What the hell are you two doing, making a baby in there?” he shouted over the running faucet and music he heard playing within.

“You should have gotten up sooner!” Noctis yelled back.

“You’re hardly the one who should be lecturing _me_ about getting up early,” he shouted, indignant. Growling in frustration, Gladio stomped down the hall and through the master bedroom he often shared with Ignis to the other bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, the light inside warm and inviting.

“Iggy— _please_ tell me you’re almost done,” Gladio poked his head in to see Ignis behind the shower glass, shaving his face with a straight-edge razor as water cascaded over him. Being the prince’s advisor, he was an expert at multi-tasking, and therefore the most efficient of all of them _._ On the other hand, Noctis and Prompto had been holed up together for at least thirty minutes, with no sign of emerging any time in the near future.

“Afraid not, I just got in,” he answered apologetically. “Care to join?”

With few options left to him if he wanted to get to work without getting yelled at by his superior, Gladio slid the translucent pane open and stepped inside, steam billowing around him like a cloud. It was an awkward fit, but they made it work, Ignis graciously moving out of the stream of water so Gladio could wet and wash his hair.

“Thanks,” he sighed as the hot droplets hit him, fingers massaging his scalp as he worked the shampoo up to a lather.

“You slept in,” Ignis observed. It wasn’t meant to be judgmental, but a question was implied.

“Oh, yeah, I was up late.” Gladio was being evasive, eyes shifty, and Ignis glanced over, chin half-covered in shaving cream. Now he was curious, and he let it show in his facial expression. “Reading,” Gladio muttered, turning into the showerhead’s path so he wouldn’t have to explain himself.

Ignis finished a minute or so later and slipped past Gladio, grabbing a towel off the rack as he stood on the fuzzy bathmat to dry off.

“What were you reading?” he asked casually as Gladio turned the knobs to their off positions. Ignis pulled out his hair gel and comb as he turned to stand in front of the mirror.

“Uh, just some boring work stuff. Policies and procedures, mostly.”

“You were working—after hours?” Ignis’s words applied gentle pressure, prodding Gladio for the real reason he didn’t go to bed on time, too intuitive to be fooled. Gladio combed through his dripping mane of hair with his fingers as he stared at their reflections, standing side-by-side.

Gladio deliberated, eyebrows briefly tugging into a frown before he gave in. “I was doing some research—on Insomnian laws.”

Ignis tilted his head curiously as Gladio began to fidget, twisting a long lock of hair around one finger.

“ _Marriage_ laws,” he clarified, and Ignis set his comb down, gripping the edge of the counter as the world seemed to tilt on its axis. Gladio wouldn’t look at Ignis now, and he tied his towel around his hips before continuing. “Although it’s legal in Insomnia and Lucis for people to marry whomever they want, they can only marry _one_ person. In Niflheim, they don’t permit same-sex marriages, and Tenebrae isn’t much better. But they all share one thing in common—none of them allow polygamous unions. I was trying to look for loopholes and got caught up in a bunch of legal mumbo-jumbo, and before I knew it, it was five am.” Gladio leaned back against the wall, arms crossing over his chest. To Ignis, it looked like he was trying to make himself small—an impossible feat, and one he seldom attempted.

Gladio’s only weakness was the crushing weight of responsibility he felt for others’ happiness and wellbeing, especially Noctis’s. The curse of being born into the Amicitia line. Ignis saw the signs of that heaviness now in the way his shoulders sagged, chin tucked. 

Ignis fiddled with the jar of hair gel in front of him, pushing it from left to right as his lips pressed together.

“Galahd,” he said, and Gladio picked his head up, perplexed. Sighing, Ignis grabbed his glasses from where he had left them on the counter and met Gladio’s gaze. “Polygamy is legal in Galahd.” He watched Gladio’s eyes widen, mystified, filling with hope. Sheepishly, he added, “I checked.” 

* * *

Gladio had his chin balanced on top of one balled fist, leaning forward and pretending to listen to the Glaive who was currently giving a debriefing of their most recent training exercise when he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket.

Doing his best to be discreet, he pulled it out underneath the table, an emoji of a woman with a crown lighting up the screen. The ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he unlocked it with the push of a button, selecting the text from Noctis.

He blinked, immediately pulling one knee up to cradle the device in-between his legs so those around him wouldn’t be able to see the picture he had received, the words being spoken droning into the background as he was captivated by the small display that was half shadowed where it was hidden.

The Crownsguard member was unaware of exactly how much time had passed when the room went quiet. It could have been two seconds or two minutes—he wasn’t sure, but he only noticed something was amiss when Cor Leonis cleared his throat from where he sat on the opposite end of the conference table.

“Gladio, would you care to share what we will be doing in the next training exercise?” It was said pointedly, most definitely due to the fact it had been repeated after it had gone unanswered.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket as smoothly as possible, Gladio gave a little nod, trying to recalibrate.

“Of course, Marshal…”

* * *

Prompto was walking down the hallway in the Crownsguard training facility, on his way to the canteen to grab lunch between his visit to the shooting range and his private training session. He sipped from a bottle in one hand, a sheen of sweat showing where his loose shirt dipped around his neck, and played a game on his phone in the other, glancing up every so often to avoid any obstacles.

A a fanfare tone signaled he had received a message, and he paused his game quickly when Noctis’s name (punctuated with a crown emoji and heart beside it) popped up in the corner along with a dark thumbnail, the details of which he couldn’t quite make out.

His steps slowed as he clicked on it, but he didn’t stop completely. He took one breath and ended up colliding with a trash can a split second later, which he didn’t see on account of suddenly becoming _very_ distracted.

In a comedy of errors, he tripped, phone soaring through the air as he fell. It landed with a clatter and skidded across the floor at the same time he dropped the bottle he was holding, water splashing in every direction, the majority of it all over his shirt. He barely managed to catch himself from eating concrete and stumbled to retrieve his cell after he righted himself, groaning when he saw the spider-web crack on the screen.

“Damnit, Noct!”

* * *

Ignis’s phone dinged where it sat at the corner of his office desk. He usually ignored it when he was in the middle of a meeting, but he caught sight of Noctis’s name in blocked letters and raised a single finger, interrupting the woman who sat in front of him from her recitation of the week’s more pressing developments on the Citadel’s radar.

“One moment please, His Highness is contacting me.”

Ignoring his guest’s perturbed expression, he swiped his thumb over the interface, revealing—

Ignis’s eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline, stifling a gasp before it managed to escape his mouth.

“Is…everything all right, Mr. Scientia?” the woman asked measuredly, watching as Ignis rose out of his chair.

“One—just, one moment.” If she didn’t know better, she would say the prince’s advisor was flustered. Her eyes trailed after him as he stepped into the hall and slammed the door, the frame shuddering.

She couldn’t help but be a little irritated. Even as the assistant to one of King Regis’s council, she had already had to reschedule once already. There had been some murmurs amongst those who worked for His Majesty that Ignis Scientia had been… _different_ since he returned from his romp through Lucis with the prince, and there were more than a few people who disapproved of his relationship with the young heir, which was now an open secret within certain Insomnian circles. Being a smart young lady, she had decided to reserve judgment until she witnessed his change for herself, but she was beginning to see what people were talking about.

Several minutes passed in silence, and the woman began to look around boredly, noticing a framed picture on the advisor’s desk of Prince Noctis and Ignis along with two other men on the steps of the Citadel, one shirtless, and the other throwing up a peace sign—members of the Crownsguard, based on how they were dressed— _oh_ , _that is Clarus Amicitia’s son, isn’t it? That other one must be Prompto Argentum, the prince’s longtime friend._ Leaning in, she studied it a little more closely, marveling that _these_ were the four who were rumored to be dating one another. She had never thought of Ignis as _that_ type—meaning, the type to take on multiple lovers at once, but also, the kind to cause a social scandal at court.

Just goes to show you never _really_ know a person. 

The woman wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she didn’t have too much time to consider her feelings before Ignis came back into the room, face slightly flushed.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, but may we reschedule? Something has—come up.”

Holding back her indignation, she presented a tight-lipped smile.

“Certainly. I hope Prince Noctis is all right?” she turned it into a question at the last moment, intonation rising in sync with her curiosity.

“Oh yes. For now.” The advisor to the crown prince was smiling, and maybe it was meant to be a joke, but his guest shuddered, feeling a cold chill.

* * *

Ignis was ripping off his tie before he was even through the door, and he walked into the townhome with his shoes still on—an act equivalent to sacrilege in his mind, but his emotions thrust him into the entryway and up the staircase without a second thought concerning propriety.

“Noctis?” the name came out roughly as he pushed into the first bedroom he came to—empty.

He headed for the master, unbuckling his belt and pulling it free of the belt loops with a ‘hiss’. When he stepped into the room, he let it dangle menacingly in his hand. If it was interpreted as a threat, so be it.

The Prince of Lucis was leaning against the headboard of the king-sized bed, hands clasped behind his neck and legs cock-eyed. Ignis’s gaze flitted to his smug smile, then lingered on his toned chest and abdomen, peeking out from beneath the open shirt he wore—one of _his_ shirts, and the prince’s only article of clothing. He immediately became aroused, and he had to shake his head as if to shoo away his desires.

“ _Highness.”_ Ignis’s voice was taut with irritation.

Noctis started to grin, knees flopping left to right, jostling his obvious erection. Ignis kept his eyes on the prince’s face, pretending to be unfazed, even though he was anything but. 

“What have I told you about sending me lewd pictures while at work?” Ignis let his exasperation show. “At least _warn_ me beforehand. I was meeting with—”

“I needed you,” he said simply, unapologetic. Ignis steepled his fingers over the bridge of his nose, shoving his glasses askew, breathing deeply to avoid flying into a rage.

“This _hardly_ counts as an emergency, Noct.” 

“Gladio’s on his way. He’s just picking up Prompto.” Noctis brought his feet together, knees falling wide, and his grin stretched even wider than his open legs. “This is an order from your prince.”

“We’ve discussed sexual slavery and all of its evils in detail, Your Highness. The Insomnian laws are quite clear on that subject.” But something about Noctis’s smart remark made the corner of Ignis’s mouth twitch, and he turned his head slightly, trying to keep his amusement hidden.

“I _am_ the law, aren’t I?”

“Not _yet,_ ” Ignis said as he scoffed. Noctis’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Then, not an order, but a formal request. You’ve been way too busy lately. I’m beginning to feel unloved.”

“Busy working on your behalf, as it were,” the advisor retorted, eyes narrowing slightly.

Ignis began to approach, calculating and intentional, and he pulled the belt tight in both hands so that it let out a satisfying ‘snap!’ In one smooth action, he positioned himself over Noctis, knees creating dips in the comforter. The advisor lowered his face to Noctis’s until their noses brushed, and without looking away, took hold of the prince’s arms, tugging them down until they were held against his stomach.

While beginning to wrap the length of leather around his prince’s wrists, Ignis spoke, voice as jagged as broken glass.

“In this house, there are no laws. We are equals here.” He fastened the belt snugly, binding Noctis’s arms before yanking them back over his head. He could see the throbbing of Noctis’s pulse in his neck and feel the firmness of his cock through his tailored pants as he lowered, applying pressure with his hips.

There was the slightest pause as they heard the front door opening.

“ _Noctis_!” came the angry harmony from downstairs.

Ignis allowed Noctis to see a rare smirk as it blossomed on his face, wickedly devious, and the prince’s stomach dropped in the pleasant way it does when you are cresting the peak on a roller coaster ride before barreling towards the ground.

“Be careful what you wish for, my love.” Ignis’s mouth burned against the notch between Noctis’s collarbones as Prompto and Gladio walked in, clothes already coming off.

* * *

“Behemoth,” Gladio decided as he stared up at the ceiling, a mass of crumpled blankets thrown across his exposed hips. He could feel Noctis’s laugh vibrate against his ribs from where his head was nestled.

“ _Real_ original.”

“But fitting!” Prompto insisted from where he was held in Ignis’s arms. Ignis had lost his glasses somewhere, so his eyes were closed, fingers tracing circles over Prompto’s bare thigh as he listened.

“Mine’s Sex Pistol—”

“Because you _never_ miss?” Noctis teased, and Prompto rolled his eyes before tossing a pillow at his best friend’s head.

“No, you idiot, because I’m a sharpshooter— _and_ I never miss.” There was a round of chuckles.

“What about Iggy’s?” Gladio asked, cocking his head to try and see Ignis’s expression, twisting as he did so.

“I would _never_ stoop to such depths as naming my own penis,” the advisor claimed, and there was a long pause, everyone else looking to him expectantly. “The Grand Chamberlain—because it sees to all of my prince’s needs.”

There were some hoots of laughter, and Ignis smiled as Prompto’s body buzzed with tremors of delight against his chest.

“All right, all right—” Gladio was tearing up from laughing so hard, and he took several deep breaths to try and steady himself only to bust out cackling all over again. It took a few minutes, but he finally managed to say, “Noct? C’mon, let’s hear it.”

Without missing a beat, he replied, “Adamantoise. Because it’s huge— _and_ legendary.”

There were boos and groans, and Noctis felt himself being assaulted from all sides by pillows and hands as the three jumped on him.

“I think you mean _extinct_ , and never seen because it’s always hiding in its shell.” Gladio wrapped an arm around Noctis and put him in a chokehold, rubbing a noogie into his scalp. The prince floundered, clawing at his hands as he snickered.

“Hard on the outside, but soft on the inside?” Prompto mused, flopping onto his back.

“Or perhaps _delicious_ , as the meat is quite coveted,” Ignis joked.

“Did you just make a joke about eating my meat?” Noctis let out a gasp as Gladio finally released him.

There was more laughter, which continued late into the night until the four passed out, body heat warming the room.

* * *

Ignis had gotten home first for once, and the house was still like the air before the dawn, his footsteps echoing as he went into the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner, roasted Lucian potatoes with fried cactuar skewers and a side of broiled vesper gar over rice. The fish he had found on sale at the Fisherman’s Market, and he had bought the usually pricy fillets to surprise Noctis.

It was getting to be the time that Noctis should have arrived at home when the phone rang, and Ignis wiped his hands off on his apron before going to answer it, carefully lifting it from the cradle where it sat.

“ _Iggy—”_ the wild panic in Noctis’s voice hit him like a car crashing into a wall, and he swayed into the island for support. “—they took Gladio. I’m on my way to the Lucian Guard Station now.”

Ignis’s body started to move before his brain fully processed what Noctis was saying, tearing off his apron and moving into the living room to grab where his keys hung on the wall.

“What happened?” he sounded calm even as his heart threatened to claw out of his chest.

“I—I’m not sure, I got a call from Prompto, but he was upset, and I couldn’t make much sense of it. Something about a fight that broke out during training. He hurt someone— _really_ bad, Iggy. I don’t know—I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Noctis started to ramble a little as Ignis pulled on his shoes, not taking time to tie them properly. He slung his jacket over one shoulder. 

“Remain calm. I’m on my way.” The door shut firmly behind him, an exclamation mark to his words.

* * *

Noctis was waiting for Ignis on the steps of the station, the lines of his face made more severe by the shadows cast from the streetlight overhead. He ran to Ignis with his loping gait, crushing him in an embrace when their bodies met mid-stride. Not wasting any time, Ignis linked an arm with Noctis’s and began to ascend the stairs, mouth set in a line.

“Any updates?”

“They’re holding him inside. Clarus and my dad are in there, but they won’t let me see him,” Noctis’s voice was infused with desperation, a dangerous cocktail of fear and anger. “I’m the _fucking_ prince and they won’t allow me entry.”

 _Because you aren’t married in the eyes of the law,_ Ignis thought bitterly. Even the prince had to adhere to society’s standards, but it didn’t keep violent thoughts from popping into the advisor’s head.

When they entered the lobby of the station, they found Prompto pacing, but he came to a halt as soon as he saw them, face crumpling in on itself.

“Iggy—you gotta do something,” he cried. Ignis’s jaw clenched in determination as he nodded. He was used to high pressure situations, but seeing Noctis and Prompto’s distress had lit a match inside his chest, setting fire to his usually cool demeanor.

“Prompto, can you tell me how the situation unfolded? It will help me to know the details.”

Prompto’s face flushed, eyes downcast. “One of the Glaives…they said something to Gladio—about _us_. They told him he didn’t deserve to be the King’s Shield since he was fucking the prince. And, uh, they used some choice words. Gladio wasn’t happy when the guy dragged me into the conversation.”

“They called him a faggot,” Noctis said flatly, lighting flashing in his storm-cloud eyes. “The guy should be kicked out of the Kingsglaive. I swear to Ramuh if he isn’t punished—” Ignis placed one hand on Noctis’s shoulder to silence him.

“And then what, Prompto?” Ignis urged. Prompto was squirming, hands clasped behind his back to keep them from fidgeting.

“Then Gladio took his sword out of the armiger, and…well. I think they’re still cleaning the training hall. Cor had to break it up.”

There was an oppressive silence as Ignis took a deep breath, his other hand reaching to touch Prompto’s arm in solidarity.

“Wait here.” 

They watched as the prince’s advisor raised his chin and approached the front desk where a stony-faced officer waited, and Noctis couldn’t help but think that if fate had decided differently and Ignis had been born the Prince of Lucis, he would make an amazing king.

* * *

The bed felt empty without Gladio and Ignis in it.

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Ignis had finally persuaded them to go home and wait, explaining that processing could take hours and there was no point in _all_ of them being sleep-deprived.

Prompto’s arms were wrapped tightly around Noctis as they laid in the dark, listening to the sounds of the world outside.

Cars passed on the street.

Two cats yowled nearby, fighting for dominance.

Sirens blared briefly, rising in volume before fading into the distance.

Noctis listened to Prompto breathing, and vice versa.

Their eyes were open, even though they could only see vague shapes.

“He’s…he won’t get in trouble, will he? The other guy started it,” Prompto murmured.

Noctis inhaled into Prompto’s hair, the scent of his shampoo anchoring him in the moment.

“Everything’s going to be fine, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to him,” Noctis swore.

They fought to find sleep, heads filling with scenarios that they were too afraid to share out loud, clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

Their eyes shot open as soon as they heard the key in the lock, restlessness preventing either of them from completely relaxing.

The sun was just beginning to peek through the blinds, but they hadn’t slept. Even so, they scrambled over one another with a surge of energy, nearly throwing themselves down the stairs as they rushed into the living room—breathlessly hopeful, hair messy.

Gladio and Ignis stood in the door, the morning light not doing any favors for Gladio’s bruised face, the deep purple of his black eye garish and puffy with swelling. There were bandages on his arms, and he leaned heavily on Ignis, who supported him despite his exhaustion, hand tucked firmly over his hip bone.

“We’re home,” Ignis said tiredly.

The two staggered under the added weight of Noctis and Prompto, half-jumping on Gladio while trying to be mindful of his wounds.

A sniffling filled the air, at odds with the morning songs of birds chirping outside.

“Welcome home,” Noctis said as his voice undulated. Smiling even though it hurt, Gladio nuzzled into where Noctis and Prompto’s heads were pushed together, kissing them both in turn.

“Relax, princess. Shields don’t break that easily.”

* * *

Gladio curled his toes into the white-hot sand from where he reclined in his beach chair, basking in the stifling heat of the sun’s rays. The temperature was unusually high for late fall. With his eyes closed he breathed to the rhythm of the waves— _in and out, in and out_ , practically able to taste the salt in the water. He could hear laughter carrying on the breeze, warm like standing in front of an open oven door.

A shadow fell over his face, cooling the skin he could feel burning, and he opened one eye to find Ignis holding a beach umbrella as he positioned it in the sand.

“You know I tan, right? You need to be worrying about blondie and His Royal Pain-in-the-Ass, not me.” Ignis continued with his task anyway, laying down a towel when he finished. He sat, pulling his knees to his chest. They observed Noctis and Prompto where they frolicked in the ocean, heads bobbing in and out of waves, water splashing as they waged an imaginary war, and they both smiled.

“How’d you convince the king _and_ my dad?” He was referring to the events of two weeks prior.

Gladio had gotten off easier than he should have considering his crime. Assault on a member of the Glaive wasn’t something that was taken lightly. If the victim of Gladio’s vigilante justice hadn’t survived, it would have been a done deal as far as everyone was concerned, but luckily he had pulled through with the help of a phoenix down and the quick work of King Regis’s appointed healer ( _oh darn,_ Gladio had said sarcastically when he heard). Ignis had magically finagled a probationary punishment consisting of anger-management classes and public service hours when they all knew a more severe sentence would have been justifiable, and they had secured permission to go on a short leave without pay to allow tempers to cool.

“I have my ways,” Ignis answered mysteriously, easing himself onto the sand. Gladio had a feeling that Ignis had paid more for his emotional outburst than he was letting on, but he let it go.

They were in Galdin Quay at the most beautiful resort in Lucis, and he didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere by bringing up painful memories. Instead, he found Ignis’s hand, lacing their fingers as he brushed his thumb across his partner’s knuckles.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Mm?” Ignis had shut his eyes.

“Want to help me cross something off my Fuck It List tonight?”

Ignis chuckled, turning on his side as he brought the back of Gladio’s hand to his mouth for a kiss.

“I would be delighted.”

* * *

Prompto sat on the couch with the blinds pulled up, entranced by the falling snow as it steadily erased the lines of the lawn and driveway so that it blended in with the street beyond. He had wrapped himself in the comforter from his bedroom upstairs and was sipping from a mug of hot chocolate that Ignis has made from scratch and left in a thermos for him. Cozy and content, he was just thinking of turning on the TV when Gladio wandered in.

“Iggy just texted me. He and Noct are heading back now so he said to think of someplace to eat because he doesn’t feel like cooking. Sounds like the press conference was rough.”

“What was the conference for again?” Prompto laid down and begin to Moogle places to eat on his phone, thinking something close would be best in case the weather worsened.

“The winter festival. Tenebraean royalty and Niff delegates are supposed to be coming into town for it as some show of friendship—which is bullshit, if you ask me. Apparently, someone asked why the wedding between Noct and Luna was called off and Noctis didn’t handle it well.”

“Ooh, that’s not good,” Prompto cringed.

“Yeah, and then another journalist asked about my reinstatement, implying that I never should have been allowed to return to the Crownsguard, and it was all downhill from there. So—we better pick something Iggy and His Highness will like because they’re bound to be in salty moods.”

Prompto deliberated, lips turning down in thought. “Hm, Galahdian barbeque?” Gladio leaned over the couch to look at the restaurant he had pulled up.

“That’s the new place that opened? Hm, I don’t know. I think I’d rather wait for the real thing.” 

“All right, what do _you_ think we should eat?” Prompto asked.

“Hmm. Noodles?”

“We had ramen like, three days ago,” the blond pointed out, letting his phone fall onto his chest. 

“Sushi?” Prompto countered, sitting up a little. Gladio’s noise scrunched.

“That never fills me up. What about pizza?” Placing his forearms on the back of the couch, Gladio snatched Prompto’s phone, Moogling ‘pizza places nearby.’

“It’ll be up to Iggy. You know he can be weird about pizza sometimes—”

“ _Too much grease_ ,” they said together in an imitation of his accent, laughing.

“Well, you know if we leave it up to Noct it will be burgers and fries— _again_.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Prompto laughed, downing the rest of his hot chocolate in a single gulp.

“Nothing—except he has the taste buds of a two-year-old and he’ll ask for just meat and cheese and Ignis will lose his damn mind. I’m just going to call them.” Gladio started to type in Ignis’s number on Prompto’s cell, putting it on speaker. Ignis picked up right away.

“Yes?”

“Hey, where do you want to eat for dinner?”

“I am flexible. You choose,” Ignis replied. Gladio heaved a sigh, and they heard Noctis shout in the background.

“Let’s go to the diner!”

“Not the diner,” Ignis vetoed, sounding more tired than usual.

“We’ve already exhausted all of our ideas—barbeque, sushi, ramen, and pizza have all been nos.”

“Hmm, well you know _I’m_ not the picky one.” Gladio pulled the phone away from his face as he rolled his eyes, making Prompto giggle.

“I’m not playing this game where everything I suggest gets shot down. What about everyone just orders their own takeout?”

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis agreed readily.

“Yep,” Prompto chirped.

“Ignis?” Gladio waited when the advisor didn’t answer right away.

“…very well,” came the reluctant agreement. Gladio picked up on the sullenness lurking within the answer, but he ignored it in favor of an easy solution to the classic where-should-we-eat dilemma.

“All right, great. See you soon—love you.”

“Love you,” Ignis and Noctis echoed before the call cut off. Gladio climbed over the back of the couch to join Prompto, shaking his head slightly.

“How much do you want to bet Ignis makes something when he gets home?” Prompto chuckled and Gladio couldn’t help but grin.

“I’d bet you just about anything that you’re right.”

Rolling onto his stomach, Prompto propped his head in his hands, looking to Gladio thoughtfully. “Well then, if you’d bet _anything…”_ Prompto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Gladio’s laugh rose from the depths of his lungs. 

“Uh-oh, I know that look. What are you scheming?”

“Well, you know how we’ve been planning _that_ trip? I’ve got an idea.”

Gladio grasped Prompto under his armpits, pulling him up and over so that the blond sat sideways in his lap. He cradled him in his muscled arms, kissing his nose lightly before saying, “All right—shoot. I’m all ears.”

Smirking, Prompto cupped his hands around Gladio’s ear, whispering even though it was only the two of them. It was an excuse to get close to Gladio, the smell of his cologne strong along the firm muscles of his shoulder and neck. When he was done delivering his secret, Gladio made a noise of approval and Prompto set his head against one of Gladio’s pectorals, fingers pressing into the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

“I think that may be the best idea you’ve had yet. Good thinking, Prom.”

Hearing the purr of a car’s engine, they turned in unison to see the Regalia pull into the drive, hearts lifting when they saw Ignis and Noctis step into the snow, their black suits stark against the white landscape. 

* * *

“What’cha doin’ Iggy?” Prompto drawled, leaning in the kitchen entryway. Gladio had just gotten off the phone in the other room and came up behind Prompto, wrapping arms lightly around his neck in a loose hug.

“I thought I’d whip up something small.” Ignis was moving back and forth fretfully as he opened the fridge and then the cabinets to see what he had to work with, reminding Prompto of a hummingbird.

The blond began to laugh, short and light at first, then so hard that he felt like his sides were splitting. Infectious, Gladio’s bass chortle joined it, creating a music all its own.

Ignis turned, eyebrow cocking in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded, placing hands on his slender hips.

Prompto turned, flinging arms around Gladio. The Shield picked him up, smothering him with kisses as they continued to cackle, not bothering to explain their secret knowledge to their perplexed partner.

“You owe me _anything_ ,” Prompto claimed as Gladio spun him around.

“I’ll give you everything, baby,” Gladio promised sweetly, and this time he held the kiss a little longer, causing Prompto to hook his ankles beneath Gladio’s butt, eager to be held.

Ignis waved a spatula insistently in their direction, the stress of the day making him more impatient than usual.

“What are you two up to?”

Noctis called from upstairs enthusiastically. “Whatever it is, I want _in_!”

* * *

“When I’m king, I am never going to another _stupid_ ball again,” Noctis complained. He watched in the floor length mirror as Ignis folded his tie expertly for him, pulling it through the loop he created so that it hung perfectly in the middle of Noctis’s black dress shirt.

The simple action brought forth an image of the two of them in the royal tailor’s boutique several months ago, which Noctis immediately shoved to the back of his mind.

“I, for one, think you look dashing,” Ignis commented, pausing when he heard a ‘slap!’ followed by Prompto screeching in the other room.

“ _Gladiolus_ , there will be time for that later—Prompto is distractible enough as it is, thank you!” There was some laughter that followed and Noctis’s lips twitched into a smirk as he looked at Ignis’s reflection.

“You look pretty good yourself, Specs,” Noctis said, scanning his advisor’s navy-blue suit paired with a green and gold vest beneath the jacket. The colors brought out his eyes, and he found himself wishing that he would forgo the glasses—at least for tonight.

“Thank you, Noct. Now, do you remember who you need to dance with?”

Noctis fiddled with the silver skull-and-crossbones cufflink on his sleeve, not answering immediately. Ignis waited, fully expecting a response.

“Yeah—I need to greet the Niflheim ambassador first, and offer to dance with his daughter, and if she declines I’m supposed to insist until she agrees. Then there’s Luna, who I’m sure will be all polite and smiling while her bastard brother—”

Ignis cleared his throat delicately.

“ _What_? Okay, he’s not an actual bastard, but still.” Ignis coughed, covering his mouth with his fist to hide a smile. “He’ll be shooting daggers at me the whole night, but I’ll need to grin and bear it like a good prince. Then there’s the Tenebraean councilman’s daughter…” Ignis listened to Noctis rattle off the list of names to his satisfaction, unable to resist the temptation to adjust his tie one more time.

“Ignis…?”

“Yes, Highness?” Noctis made a face at the formality, pulling Ignis close enough to lean his head on his shoulder. Ignis immediately softened, tension leaving his body. “Yes, my love?” he amended tentatively. Noctis saw him putting his mask back on more and more these days, the pressure of Insomnian society’s norms forcing him into a corner.

Noctis hated it.

The prince would burn the Citadel to the ground if it meant Ignis could smile and laugh freely again—and it would be worth it, he thought.

“I wish I could dance with you tonight.” 

Ignis inhaled abruptly, his chest pulling tight, and he fought to keep his expression neutral as his hand clenched Noctis’s waist a little harder than intended.

“I wish I could dance with all of you.” The prince stared straight into the mirror at Ignis, forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

Ignis didn’t comment, at a loss for words. Eventually, enough time passed that Noctis began to step away, the clock on the wall reminding them they had somewhere to be.

Out of pure instinct, he gripped the prince’s wrist and Noctis glanced back, head cocking. Ignis had spent too many years being careful, and he was slowly learning to let go of control, even if it terrified him.

“I, also, would like that very much, and I promise you—one day we will.”

Ignis knew that Noctis’s smile was specifically for him, one corner of the prince’s lip curved up, mouth slightly open. It was the smallest glimpse of the tender heart the prince didn’t get to display outside of their home’s walls, and Ignis despised that he had to hide his true self from the world.

Just like Ignis, Noctis had his role to play.

“Hey, are you two ready?” Gladio bellowed, already downstairs. They could hear Prompto singing, the song meant for them to hear.

“[Face down, booty up—that’s the way we like to whaaat—I’m slicker than an oil spill, she say she won’t, but I bet she will!](https://binged.it/2LV0yqA)“

Noctis gave Ignis a suggestive look, making his advisor chuckle as Prompto continued his serenade.

“I’m ready if you are. You got my back?”

Ignis didn’t hesitate this time.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "he went into the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner, roasted Lucian potatoes with fried cactuar skewers and a side of broiled vesper gar over rice" - this is a reference to Cactuar Skewers and Vesperfools, two small one shots I wrote.  
> \- what's with guys naming their dicks? Seriously tho.  
> \- the conversation about where to eat...is something every person who has ever been in a relationship should be able to relate to.  
> \- Prompto is singing "Timber" by Ke$ha and Pitbull before they leave for the ball, because FUCK being proper, boys just wanna have fun.


	3. You’re Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis & Co. embark on their spring road trip, with their first stop aiming to cross an item off of Noctis's bucket list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy it :)

“Ugh, my feet hurt,” Prompto whined as he dove face first onto the bed, still wearing his best suit and shoes (much to Ignis’s dismay). He bounced slightly when he landed, then went an extra two feet higher when Gladio jumped onto the mattress next to him.

“That’s what you get for being Mr. Popular. The ladies couldn’t get enough of you,” the prince’s Shield commented, propping himself up on one elbow.

Noctis already had undone his tie in the car and was now unbuttoning his dress shirt, leaving it gaping as he untucked it. The prince ran one hand from the back of Prompto’s knee, across his butt, and to the small of his back, making the man arch like a cat.

“Yeah, lots of blonde-hair and blue-eyes in that group. You fit right in,” Noctis commented wryly. He wasn’t a fan of Nifhlheimians for obvious reasons, with Prompto being the one exception.

“It’s not my fault I’m perfectly charming in every way,” Prompto mumbled into the pillow. 

Ignis was the last to enter the room, shoes off ( _as is proper_ , he had insisted), and went to hang his jacket in the closet before coming to sit beside his boyfriends.

Noctis crawled between Prompto and Gladio, wedging himself into a space not meant for someone his size, but no one complained. He stared up at the ceiling for a minute and Ignis took a long look at them all, inhaling slowly as he committed the image to memory.

“You did well, High—darling,” he corrected himself. Noctis gave an appreciative smile.

“I think now is a good enough time as any to tell you we have a small surprise planned,” Ignis announced, making them all sit up a bit. The prince’s advisor continued, “I know your birthday wasn’t celebrated properly this year due to Gladio and I being in Accordo at the time, so we thought we’d make it up to you. After speaking with His Majesty at length, he has allowed us time in the spring to travel—”

Noctis was completely upright now, a grin stretching his mouth until a dimple formed.

“Sweet! Are we going on another road trip?” the prince interrupted. Ignis placed his hands over one crossed leg and leaned back slightly, smiling.

“An extended vacation of sorts, with stops strategically planned along the way.”

“Aw, _hell_ yeah, tell me we’re going fishing!” Noctis crowed, excitement already building.

“That’s not all we’re doing,” Prompto teased. He was grinning too, Noctis’s mood energizing him despite the soreness he felt in his muscles from dancing too much.

“Come spring, we’re going to make all your dreams come true.” Gladio pushed up against Noctis and gave him a sloppy kiss at the nape of his neck, making him groan, but not unhappily.

“Thanks guys. You’re the best.” The prince’s casual praise made each of their hearts jump like marionettes on strings, but they would never reveal just how much it pleased them to know he held their lives in the palms of his hands.

Not yet.

* * *

The world was varying shades of white, and in-between layers of ice there were soft blues, and grays, and stark _cleanness_ , a purity so dazzling that it almost seemed a shame to disrupt it.

Prompto and Noctis were crouched behind the Regalia in the snow, carefully controlled breaths creating the smallest puffs, mini clouds that floated above their heads like empty speech bubbles. The prince gave the slightest nod and Prompto crawled on hands and knees, body weight leaving craters in the fresh powder. He peeked around one tire, blond hair curling from beneath his beanie, and waved back at Noctis, urging him forward. The prince followed his lead, joining his friend, and with all the care of practiced hunters, they rolled the white at their feet into compacted balls, one for each hand. Then they waited, holding air in their lungs.

Everything was still.

“Now!” Noctis suddenly hissed, and Prompto popped up, tossing one snowball straight across the lawn towards the corner of the house, aim sure and true. There was a flurry of movement as something dark bobbed over a thickly covered trash can, a barrage of snow flying back at Noctis and Prompto.

A flash of blue light blinded Prompto as the prince used one of his icy projectiles as a warp point, and Noctis ended up crossing the expanse to tackle an unsuspecting Gladio into a snow drift as the Shield came out of hiding.

There was a hoot as the two wrestled and rolled, tufts of precipitation spraying up like smoke. Prompto wasted no time in jumping in to help, tag teaming Gladio. The Shield bellowed as he get more snow shoved in his face, but Noctis recognized the sound of footsteps approaching even as he and Prompto got the upper hand and reared back to see Ignis somersaulting through the air, a snowball as large as his head held in his arms.

“Oh, _shit—_ ”

Noctis ate powder when Ignis brought the mound down for a staggering blow, and he fell backwards, sputtering and clawing ice from his mouth and eyes.

“Pfft—pleh—”

Prompto was cackling, thrashing from side to side as Gladio rolled over to pin the sharpshooter in-between his thighs. Ignis smacked his hands together, making a show of brushing off his gloves as he stood over Noctis, the prince’s face bright red from the sting of the wet cold that now covered his skin.

“Do you surrender, Your Highness?”

“You’ll never take me alive!” he laughed, grinning up at his advisor, arms and legs thrown out like a star fish. Ignis placed his hands on his hips, arching one slender eyebrow.

“Who says we want you alive?” Gladio grunted. The man had Prompto face down now, body weight squarely in the blond’s back, and Noctis looked over in amusement as Prompto kicked his legs, yelling muffled from where his head was submerged.

“As your advisor, I must insist that you concede and accept defeat.” Ignis managed to look serious, even as the corner of his lip twitched up into a smirk. He admired Noctis’s lazy smile and the crystalline flakes that clung to his dark eyelashes.

“You _do_ know best. I guess we have no choice.” Noctis tucked his hands behind his head in a show of nonchalant acceptance.

“Quitter!” Prompto gasped as Gladio sat back on his heels, allowing the sharpshooter’s head to jerk up. With a flourish, Ignis fell forward, hands coming to either side of Noctis’s head. At the last moment, he controlled his downward momentum as if he meant to do a push up, coming nose-to-nose with prince and hovering, an image of grace and strength.

Noctis blinked his cloudy eyes at him, unmoving, relishing in the warmth of Ignis’s breath over his frozen cheeks.

“Consider yourself a prisoner of war.”

“What are you going to do with me now?” Noctis challenged, hands sliding down from his neck to rest on Ignis’s hips. Ignis finally lowered himself the rest of the way, pressing comfortably into the prince so that they sank another inch into the snow.

“Whatever I please.” Ignis murmured the answer through a kiss, and the two got lost in the moment, ignoring the sound of Prompto and Gladio struggling in the background.

“Guys? _Guuuuys_ —Gladio, come _on_ man, you’re gonna break me!”

* * *

Gladio peeked through the thick curtains that shielded the balcony from view, the night beyond like a dark canvas splattered with silver flecks of paint. In warmer weather, the space would be used for breakfast meetings and royal social calls, but with it being close to midnight on New Year’s Eve, it was empty save for one man who stood leaning against the wrap-around banister.

Noctis, wearing a dark pinstripe suit, blended perfectly with the evening hues, and if Gladio hadn’t been looking he would have missed him completely—but he _was_ looking, so he stepped out of the warmth from the Citadel’s hallway and into the open air, letting the thick partition swish behind him, announcing his arrival.

Noctis glanced over his shoulder and straightened.

“Ignis sent me to look for you,” Gladio offered in explanation.

“Sorry—didn’t mean to worry you guys,” Noctis apologized. The Shield shrugged, continuing out to the railing to stand beside the prince. Gladio looked more dashing than usual in his holiday finery, tailored suit hugging him in all the right places. Noctis took a moment to take in the sight of him before they both turned and stood in communal silence, gazing up at the stars.

“Got any goals for the new year?”

Noctis scoffed at the question, leaning his forearms on the ledge and glancing down. The streets of Insomnia loomed below, cars looking like ants as they circled in the plaza. “Don’t disappoint my father any more than I already have? Maybe start acting like a prince? Buy Ignis an all-expenses-paid vacation?”

Gladio chuckled at the last one.

“You’re not a disappointment.” Noctis’s eyes cut over to Gladio, his expression doubtful.

“Just yesterday I got my ass handed to me by my own Shield in a basic training exercise, and half the time I can’t even remember what I ate for breakfast.”

The laughter that followed Noctis’s complaint was deep and soothing.

“Half the time you don’t _eat_ breakfast. Besides, it’s my job to be strong for you, remember? You just focus on running the country,” Gladio joked. Noctis sighed, bringing his head down to rest on one clenched fist.

“Yeah, that’s the part I’m worried about,” he mumbled.

Seeing Noctis’s concern pulled Gladio’s eyebrows down in a frown, and he found himself wrapping an arm around the prince, pulling him close.

“Hey—you’re not alone in this.” Noctis tilted his head up at Gladio’s words, face reflecting the heaviness he felt in his heart. The faint glow of the city lights made the Shield’s eyes golden and feverish, like a painting of Ifrit that Noctis remembered seeing in his father’s study. Noctis swallowed hard, at a loss.

There was a somber chime as a clocktower downtown began to signal the twelfth hour. Gladio held Noctis’s gaze without blinking, a strong hand wrapping behind the prince’s head to pull him in close. Eyes fluttering closed, their lips met.

Gladio’s kiss was surprisingly soft for someone so strong.

When they finally pulled away, it was a new year.

“Thanks,” Noctis breathed. They didn’t move, arms still coiled around one another.

After another minute, Gladio ruffled Noctis’s hair affectionately and stepped back. “You ready to go back inside? It’s freezing out here—can’t let you catch a cold or Specs will yell at us both.”

Noctis smiled, slipping his numbed hands into his pockets. “Yeah. I think I’m ready.”

When Gladio offered his arm with a bow, Noctis took it. They walked back into the Citadel together, their laughter echoing in the hall.

* * *

“Come _on_ , Prompto!” Noctis yelled up the stairs from where he waited in the doorway, foot tapping.

“Just a minute!” the blond called back frantically. There was the sound of thumps and bangs from the floor above, and Ignis poked his head back into the house over Noctis’s shoulder. Gladio was already sprawled in the back seat of the Regalia, and he waved one arm out the window, beckoning impatiently.

“Darling, if there is anything you forget, we can always buy it on the road. Now come along—we don’t want to miss our ship.” There was a pause, then the sound of feet pounding on the stairs as Prompto flew down the landing, suitcase in hand and freckled face flushed.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready—sorry, I had to double check I had everything.” Ignis took the suitcase from the blond with a nod and hurried off to load it into the trunk as Noctis rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you get for packing the night before.” The two skipped out the door, and Noctis made sure it locked behind them.

“Didn’t Ignis pack _for_ you?” Prompto demanded incredulously. When Noctis grinned, he swatted at the prince in irritation.

The sun was shining, the first hints of spring in the air. Cherry blossom trees lining their street were just beginning to bud, pops of pink and white making the city feel more festive than usual. When they were finally assembled in the Regalia, they pressed their faces to the glass as it rolled out of the driveway, excitement palpable.

“It’s _finally_ here!” Prompto let out a squeal, knees bouncing as his feet pedaled. Ignis turned on a local radio station with a smile and cracked the windows, a warm breeze filling the cab.

“Hell yeah, _vacation_ ,” Noctis moaned as he slumped down, kicking his feet up on the dash.

Ignis glanced in the rearview and caught Gladio’s eye, the two exchanging a knowing look.

The Shield placed his hands behind his head, tattooed wings spreading as if to take flight. “Hold on to your seats, kids. It’s gonna be a wild ride,” the dark-haired man declared.

* * *

“Oh, thank gods!” Prompto crawled across the carpet and made a show of climbing into the first bed he saw, clutching a pillow and burrowing his face into it with an appreciative moan. Gladio and Ignis came in next, carrying the brunt of the luggage they had packed, dropping suitcases just inside the door of the hotel room, huffing with the strain.

Noctis was last, bags of take-out in both hands and one clenched in-between his teeth. The prince shuffled over to a nearby table to dump the spoils before flopping into a high-backed chair, propping his legs onto an ottoman.

“Would anyone like to claim first shower?” Ignis inquired wearily, bending down to untie his shoes.

There was a joint response of _me!_ from Gladio and Prompto, and the two locked eyes.

“Rock paper scissors?” Prompto asked hopefully.

“No way, blondie. C’mon, we can squeeze.” Groaning in protest, Prompto rolled until he fell onto the floor, pushing himself up to stumble after Gladio and into the bathroom. When the door shut, Ignis turned to where Noctis was reclined, the prince’s eyes already closed and breaths deepening.

It had been a very long day of traveling, and they had reached Lestallum well after midnight, but Ignis knew that once the prince was asleep it would be near impossible to wake him, so he wandered over and shook him gently. 

“Mm?” Noctis’s eyelids fluttered.

“Come to bed, my love.”

“Carry me,” Noctis begged, voice gravelly with exhaustion.

“Highness.” It was meant to be a reprimand, but there was amusement in the advisor’s voice. After some deliberation, Ignis sighed. Bending, he scooped up Noctis in his arms, lifting the man with ease. Taking a few careful steps, he laid him in the bed Prompto had occupied before pulling a blanket across his body. Once the prince was settled, Ignis reached down to brush loose strands of hair out of his face and smiled. Noctis was already asleep.

Ignis spent some time unpacking and preparing for bed while Gladio and Prompto showered. When the two finally emerged, damp and smelling of the hotel’s citrus shampoo, Ignis was already in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Specs, you cuddling with the princess tonight?” Gladio said. He spoke softly—not that Noctis would wake up anyway, but out of courtesy nonetheless. Ignis inclined his head in confirmation, pushing himself out of the chair to join their sleeping prince, turning off the lights on his way under the covers. Prompto yawned and held his arms out to Gladio, the Shield pulling the blond in against his bare chest before sinking onto the second mattress on the other side of the room.

They heaved a collective sigh.

“Tomorrow is gonna be awesome,” Prompto mumbled, words drawing long in his exhaustion.

There was a hum from Ignis.

“I wanna—tell him,” the blond added, another yawn distorting the sentence midway through. 

“Don’t ruin the surprise.” Gladio’s insistence was met with a sound of agreement from Ignis, settling the matter.

The room went quiet, four heartbeats becoming one in the dark.

* * *

Gladio stood behind Prompto, sharing space in the same mirror as they each fixed their hair. Noctis and Ignis sat on the hotel bed, waiting, already dressed and ready to leave, as they had been for the last twenty minutes.

“You’re pretty, he’s pretty—there. Can we _go_ now?” the prince said as he flopped into Ignis’s arms, impatient.

“Listen here, Your Highness, this level of perfection isn’t achieved without a little effort,” Gladio joked as he ran a comb through his thick locks. Noctis rolled his eyes, looking at Ignis for help, but his advisor only shrugged.

“I can never get mine to do what it should,” Prompto lamented, splashing water on the tuft that didn’t want to lay flat. Gladio reached down, ruffling the blond strands. “ _Gladio_!” the sharpshooter cried in dismay.

“You could always buzz it,” the elder suggested as he finished tying his hair back, not a strand out of place. Noctis caught a glimpse of Prompto’s horrified expression in the mirror from where he was reclined.

“Are you _kidding_? No way, dude!”

Ignis chuckled a little, arms resting comfortably around Noctis’s waist as they listened.

“Then quit bitchin’ and let’s head out.” Gladio left the bathroom, and Noctis and Ignis slid off the bed and onto their feet. Prompto, hair still askew, trailed after them all, adjusting his belt as they walked out the door.

Grumbling, Prompto took a few quick steps until he was in stride with the rest of the group. “I may not have perfect hair, but at least I don’t take up the entire bed.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I had my dick up your—”

“Gentleman,” Ignis interjected. “If this is how you two behave without any alcohol involved, perhaps we should reconsider our plans for this evening.”

Prompto immediately clung to Ignis’s arm, looking apologetic. “No, no—I promise, we’ll be good.” Gladio snorted.

“Speak for yourself, twinky, we’re long overdue for a throwdown.” Ignis shot Gladio a disapproving look, which he responded to by crossing his arms. “C’mon Specs, live a little! Noctis wanted a rager, and that’s what he’s gonna get.”

“I wanted a _what_?” Noctis blinked, racking his brain for what Gladio could be referring to. His Shield slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed.

“When we made that late-night run to All-Mart a few months back. Your bucket list?” he reminded him as they exited the hotel and stepped into the city streets. “You said you wanted to throw a party.”

“Oooh,” Noctis said, remembering. A slow grin spread across the prince’s face, stretching from ear to ear. “So _that’s_ why we’re here?”

“Yep! Surprise!” Prompto was grinning too, skipping excitedly now that they were in the open air, eager to begin their night out.

Lestallum was buzzing with energy now that the sun had set, groups and couples lingering outside of bars and restaurants and in the marketplaces they passed. The city felt warm and lively, music floating out of every open door, accompanied by the smell of sizzling meat and fried eats from street vendors. It was impossible not to smile, as everyone they came across waved and said hello, showing the vivacious hospitality of the city and its people.

By the time they reached Tidemother’s Tavern (a bar which Ignis had painstakingly selected after researching Lestallum’s nightlife over the past few weeks), they were already in good spirits. Gladio reached to open the door, a solid pane of stained glass in the image of the Astral, Leviathan. There was a faint ringing of bells as they stepped inside, but the chime was drowned out by music blaring towards the back of the dark space. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but once it did, they were taken in by the deep blue and purple décor, a mural of the tavern’s namesake sprawling just above a string of twinkle lights that wrapped all the way around the room. Gladio gave a low whistle as he observed the bar, which took up an entire wall and had shelves packed to capacity of every alcohol imaginable.

“How’d you find this place, Specs?” he wondered as they squeezed through the crowd.

“I found it on Buzzed, a bar site. It has four and a half stars out of five, and over three hundred favorable reviews,” Ignis explained, obviously proud of himself. Noctis had stopped to turn in a circle, taking everything in appreciatively. The jukebox and pool tables opposite the seating area and small stage caught his eye.

“After we get our drinks, I’m gonna kick your asses at billiards,” the prince said, eyeing each of them in turn.

“You’re on!” Prompto laughed.

“First, libations.” Heeding Ignis’s instructions, the four shimmied in-between patrons until they were all leaning up against the thick slab of driftwood that served as the bar’s countertop. A bartender caught their eye, and after sliding a foaming beer to a nearby customer, hurried over to take their orders.

“What’ll it be, gentlemen?” the young woman asked, voice raised to carry through the clamor of music and conversation.

“A round of tequila shots. We’re celebrating a birthday,” Gladio grinned his most winning smile, motioning to the prince.

“It’s not my—” Prompto slung an arm tightly around Noctis’s neck, cutting him off mid-sentence. He too, had a devilish look on his face.

The woman gave Noctis a once over and smirked flirtatiously, flipping her long dark hair over one shoulder. “You got it.” She immediately whirled, grabbing a tall bottle with a clear liquid and four glasses from off a shelf. She slid them in front of the men with amazing precision, then poured the liquor, filling one cup to the brim before sliding smoothly to the next, the stream never breaking. Four pairs of eyebrows rose in appreciation at the artistry of it. “This will start you off right. First round’s on me,” she said with a wink.

They all reached for their drinks, and Prompto wrinkled his nose as he brought his glass to up cautiously. “Smells like a remedy.”

“Then hold your breath.” Gladio downed his without hesitation, smacking his lips from the bitter taste, Noctis and Ignis following suit. Noctis shut one eye and shook his head violently, gasping from the pungent sting as the drink slid down his esophagus.

“Damn, that _burns_! Are we sure that’s only tequila?”

Prompto coughed after swallowing the shot, sputtering. The only one who looked entirely unfazed was Ignis, and he signaled for another without batting an eye.

“Two in one go?” Noctis inquired, impressed. “Not gonna lie, I would have figured Gladio would be the one to go hard to start.” His advisor smiled coyly, raising the tiny glass in a toast to the prince before throwing the second back.

“Tonight isn’t about moderation.” Ignis’s voice was low, almost a purr, and it warmed Noctis more than the alcohol, starting in his chest and trickling down past his stomach to the space between his legs. “Enjoy yourself as much as you’d like, my love.” When Ignis placed a hand in the small of Noctis’s back, the prince nearly yanked him in for a kiss, but there were too many people around, and the night was still young. He could wait.

“Oh—I plan to,” Noctis promised. They locked eyes, both understanding the implication.

“C’mon, let’s get this party started!” Gladio crowed, cutting through laughter and music alike.

They each ordered for themselves after that, and with beverages in hand, moved to one of the free pool tables, taking up cue sticks from the wall and racking up the loose balls with the triangle. Gladio sipped his beer and sat on one corner, sliding the white cue ball into position.

“Who wants to break first?” the Shield asked. Noctis and Prompto both took gulps of their cocktails, glancing at Ignis.

Setting his whiskey (prepared neat, as was _proper_ ) aside with a _clink,_ the bespectacled man stepped forward, bowing graciously to his audience.

“Allow me to show you how it’s done,” he boasted, the cocky taunt met with receptive hoots and hollers from his partners. They all sidled up to the game, elbows and shoulders rubbing, everyone talking at once. Noctis ducked between Prompto and Ignis, arms wrapping around their torsos and pulling them in close.

“I have a feeling tonight’s gonna be a good night.” Noctis was answered with raised glasses and the sound of Ignis breaking the pool balls with impressive accuracy, stripes and solids flying to the edges of the green and towards the corners, several swirling into the holes with a satisfying _clatter_.

“Teams?” Gladio proposed, eyeing the balls Ignis hit to determine what the opposing person would be shooting for.

“Me and Iggy versus you and Prompto,” Noctis suggested, leaning into the light of the large chandelier hanging overhead, specks of gold shimmering in his midnight hair.

“Losers have to shoot more tequila,” Gladio quipped in ready agreement. Prompto looked nervous, biting his lip as he twirled the stick in his hands, but Ignis and Noctis glanced at one another and smiled, confident.

“Shall I put in the order now?” Ignis inquired boldly as Prompto began to line up a ball in his sights, body sprawling across the table in concentration as he positioned his arms.

The larger man got a wicked look in his eyes as Prompto managed to hit his target, the ball finding the pocket. “Ask me again when you’re begging for mercy.”

With all the swagger he could muster, Noctis made a show of laying over the playing field, light making his gray eyes bright, cue stick sliding through his fingers with a _swish_. Three balls angled, blurring, and swirled into three separate holes as Prompto’s mouth dropped open in blatant disbelief. Even Gladio looked impressed. “Big bet,” the prince hummed. Noctis held his hand out to Ignis for a high five as the blond groaned.

“We are _so_ fucked.”

* * *

It was getting more difficult to focus on the pool balls as judging the distance and angles between them became skewed. Noctis found himself striking and missing more and more with each downed beverage. They were on their third game—a tie breaker since Ignis and Noctis won the first, and Gladio and Prompto the second, but in spite of there being clear winners and losers, they had all managed to keep their drinks full and flowing, losing track of whose glasses were whose and opting to sip whatever was closest.

Time didn’t matter inside the bar, a steady stream of people weaving around them, the chatter constant as they got lost in their own mini universe.

The music was pulsing loudly in the prince’s ears, and he felt a pleasant warmth that made his body loose and languid, not unlike that of a sunbathing cat. He flopped against Prompto as Gladio set up his shot, giggling for no reason at all, and the blond slid hands into the pockets of the prince’s jeans, planting a kiss beneath his jaw in amusement.

“Dude, you good?” Prompto mumbled, his own head swimming in that way like he was on a merry-go-round, and not quite on a tilt-a-whirl.

“Yeah,” Noctis muttered, consonants lengthening with unbridled enthusiasm. “I’m feeling it,” he added truthfully.

“Don’t wimp out on us,” Gladio grunted as he tried and failed to hit the cue ball, his stick digging into the table with a _screech_. The Shield shook his head, frowning, and stepped back.

Prompto had started sashaying to the poppy tune that was now thumping through the sound system, and Noctis noted how the man’s body pressed into his, a new trail of heat shooting down the base of the prince’s spine to where he could feel Prompto’s manhood inside his formfitting jeans.

“I _love_ this song!” Prompto released Noctis and grabbed his pool stick with both hands as he dropped down, straddling it like a pole as he continued gyrating his hips.

Gladio and Ignis’s eyes cut over with interest as Noctis tilted against the pool table (misjudging the distance and nearly falling) and licked his lips.

“If you’re gonna dance like that, you deserve a stage,” the prince drawled, patting the table. “I’ll give you a hundred gil if you—” But Prompto was already climbing up, huffing with the effort, and Ignis immediately moved behind him, arms raising to catch the man as he swayed, anticipating a fall that didn’t happen.

“Perhaps this would be done best sober—or on solid ground,” Ignis said with an undertone of worry. Gladio ignored the advice completely and whistled, egging Prompto on, then fished in his pocket to pull out a handful of gil, tossing it onto the table with a _clatter._

Noctis laughed as Prompto sang and slid across the green carpet, others around the room now turning in their direction to watch.

“Starships were meant to flyyyy—hands up, and touch the skyyy—”

Ignis sighed, accepting defeat, then blinked down at his shirt.

“Blast. It seems I spilled without realizing it.” The man frowned down at the wet spot on his chest. “This will need to be dry cleaned. You know, many people do not realize the difference between starching and ironing, but there is a distinct difference. For instance…” Gladio, eyes half-lidded, nodded along with Ignis’s drunken rant as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, Prompto continuing his show in the foreground. “…and did you know, you can remove most stains with only a little vinegar and baking soda? Although I’ve found elixirs to be quite useful as well.”

Noctis sidled over to Ignis to grab onto his belt loops, intent on interrupting him with a kiss, but Ignis pressed the man away and continued, unperturbed. “…and _this_ fool would throw his clothes in hot water, hoping to wash the stain out and would only make the bloody mess worse. Truly, I have no idea what he would do without me—wear wrinkled and spotted clothing, undoubtedly. Prince of Lucis, wearing a tarnished shirt. I simply won’t have it.”

“I love when you talk dirty, Iggy,” Gladio chuckled, head placed in his hands and legs spread in a wide stance as his body weight creaked against the table. Ignis scoffed.

“Dirty? We are talking about _cleaning_ , Gladio, _cleaning_. Do try to focus, won’t you? Now, where was I? Ah, yes—”

“I gotta piss,” Noctis stated abruptly. Not waiting for Ignis to finish, he whirled around, nearly losing balance, and stutter stepped in the direction of the bathroom.

“Um, excuse me sir?” A woman approached as Noctis wondered off. She waved at Prompto, who was busy jamming his hips into his makeshift dance partner, pool stick still gripped tight. “Please get off the table,” the employee pleaded.

* * *

“Hold me!” Prompto half crawled, half dove into Gladio’s lap in the corner booth, old leather wheezing beneath them. Gladio, one arm already around Ignis, swept Prompto into his lap, kissing the two men in turn. Ignis had his head on Gladio’s shoulder, glasses on the table, legs and arms crossed. The man yawned, eyes already shut.

“Getting sleepy, Specs?” Gladio kissed the man again, on the forehead this time, and Ignis made an indignant sound.

“Nonsense. I am merely resting my eyes.”

“Yeah! Rest up, then it’s round two! I’m not done dancing yet. Hey, where did my drink go?” Prompto looked around.

“It’s right there,” Gladio pointed across the table. “Just like I said the last time you asked.”

“Okay, big guy.” Prompto reached, nearly knocking the glass over, consuming its contents in a giant gulp.

Gladio squeezed him in securely, rubbing his stubbly chin into the blond’s collar bone and making him squeal. “I think you’re cut off.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Prompto pouted as Gladio took the cup and shoved it to a corner of the table where Prompto wouldn’t accidentally hit it.

“Oh yeah? Who is then?” Gladio pulled his knees apart as Prompto got comfortable, the blond stretching across the bench so his lower half fell over Ignis, head on Gladio’s shoulder that the advisor wasn’t already occupying.

“Iggy—duh.”

There was a pause.

“Fair.”

Prompto walked his fingers to the bottom of Gladio’s shirt, dipping under the fabric and beneath the hem of the larger man’s pants, grinning mischievously. Gladio’s mouth met Prompto’s eagerly in response, reaching to unbuckle his own belt in invitation. With a purr of satisfaction from Prompto, he allowed one hand to snake over Gladio’s boxers, finding the firmness between the Shield’s legs.

“I want it,” Prompto whined, needy.

They were in the back of the bar and the crowd had thinned in the early morning hours, but Gladio craned his neck anyway just to be sure no one was watching. Finding no prying eyes, he brought his mouth to Prompto’s neck and sucked on a patch of freckles that dotted under his jaw. Prompto moaned, tone deepening, and Gladio guided the blond’s hand into his underwear where he began to stroke, a little rougher than usual in his yearning. Gladio’s erection was slower than usual to respond, and he cursed himself for drinking too much, but figured he could at least enjoy Prompto’s affections for what it was worth. 

“You wanna come down here, baby, or should we find a bathroom?” Gladio murmured. Prompto was tugging at Gladio’s fly, and the larger man gave a throaty laugh, sitting back to give the blond room.

Suddenly, Ignis shot up from where he had been reclined, eyes wide, startling his two partners so that they jumped. Prompto slid out of his seat in his surprise, but Gladio shot a hand out, grabbing him before he hit the floor.

“What—what?” Prompto’s head whipped back and forth comically.

“Noct.” The name was whispered low and tight.

“I’m not Noct.” Prompto looked like he was trying very hard to form sentences, words coming slower now.

“No— _where_ is Noct?” Ignis asked. He was trying to climb over Gladio and Prompto to get out of the booth, panic and alcohol making him clumsy, and he bumped into the table, empty bottles and glasses sliding.

Gladio got an elbow in the chest. “Oof—easy, easy Iggy, he went to the bathroom, remember?” He assumed the mention of it had triggered Ignis’s memory, but was still irritated by the interruption, his half-erect cock curling up towards his navel like an exclamation point demanding attention.

“Oh, yes.” Ignis stopped, hovering on his hands and knees over Gladio’s undone pants and a very confused Prompto who was now mostly on the floor.

“When was that?” Prompto wondered, staring up towards the ceiling. Gladio’s arm was starting to strain from holding him up, but the discomfort was nothing compared to his blue balls.

They all thought in silence, trying to piece together events that had gotten away from them, and found that their timeline had grown hazy, gaps in their memories. 

Ignis’s eyes scrunched as he glared down at his watch, forgetting that he didn’t have his glasses on.

“Around midnight, perhaps?”

“What time is it now?” Gladio got up with a groan, pulling Prompto up with him before zipping his fly.

“Two in the morning,” he answered, sounding sick.

“Hey, guys?” They looked to Prompto, expecting some sort of grand revelation. Blue eyes aglow, Prompto made a measured revolution. “Where’s my drink?”

* * *

They bumbled into the bathroom, Prompto squeezing through the doorway at the same time as Gladio in a rush to get to the urinal.

“Don’t miss,” Gladio teased over the tune of a decisive _zip_. Prompto flipped Gladio the bird without turning around, which was followed by the sound of a steady stream hissing against the porcelain as Prompto relived himself.

“Noct?” Ignis called out. There was no answer. “ _Noct_?” he repeated, a little more urgently. “Gladio, where _is_ he?” Ignis’s accent had grown thicker with concern and inebriation. The prince’s Shield put an arm around the man comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, Iggy, we’ll find him. He couldn’t have gotten far.”

Ignis shook out of Gladio’s hold and sank both hands into his hair, pulling at the roots. “What if he’s hurt? Or lost?” Prompto, finished with his business, shared a look with Gladio, head bobbing slightly from the effort it took to focus. “This is awful. I am to blame for allowing this to happen. We should have never come here. Good gods, what if he’s dead in a ditch somewhere?” Ignis had started to pace, and Prompto attempted to follow his movements only become dizzy and have to plop down onto the tile, sitting cross-legged.

“No one blames _you_ Iggy. Don’t worry, Noct is probably just playin’ around. And even if he _is_ dead in a ditch, we still love you. Right, Gladdy?” Gladio grimaced. Ignis had come to face the wall, head pushed into a mirror above one of the sinks. His shoulders shook with muffled sobs.

“How about you two stay here and I go ask around?” Gladio offered. His head was starting to pound, and worrying was only making the ache worse. He knew they needed to find Noctis and get back to the hotel before they all reached the point of no return.

“I can come with you,” Ignis offered, pulling away to place his hands on the sink.

“Nah, you look after Prom, okay? Just hang tight.” Typically, he would have been grateful for the company, but he wasn’t sure how useful a stressed and emotional Ignis would be in a situation like this.

There was a slow nod from Ignis that looked almost painful. Prompto was now laying on his side, curled as if he intended to sleep.

“Oh, dude, those look like the naga-skin boots we got Noct for his birthday,” he said. Gladio followed the line of Prompto’s sight, crouching down to peek under a stall door. Sure enough, he could make out a pair of feet, someone clearly sitting on the toilet behind it.

“Noct?” Gladio called, only to have no one answer.

“Is it him?” Ignis was wringing his hands in a rare show of anxiety that Gladio had only seen a handful of times since childhood.

“We’re gonna find out.” Gladio laid on his stomach amidst protests from the advisor.

“Gladio, the _things_ that have touched this floor—”

Wriggling on his belly, the large man shoved his head under and into the stall. Prompto was cackling at the image of Gladio scooting through the narrow space.

“It’s him all right,” Gladio snorted, groaning a little as he reached for the latch. His chest hit up against the bottom of the door, and his head bumped into Noctis’s legs, but after some cursing and straining, he managed to slide the lock free and the door swung wide, revealing the prince slumped against the bathroom wall, fast asleep with his pants still around his ankles.

Prompto bust out laughing all over again and was already reaching for his phone to snap a picture while Ignis bent over, hands on knees, and gave a small keening cry of relief.

“Yo, princess!” Gladio smacked Noctis’s face lightly, shaking him, but there was no reaction. He knew the odds of waking him were zero to none.

Prompto was upright and suddenly perky, switching from camera to video. “Total knock out! So much for a throwing a rager.” The blond crept closer, hands shaking with his continued laughter. Gladio yanked Noctis’s pants up, and once they were secured, grabbed the prince roughly in both arms.

“C’mon then, let’s put sleeping beauty to bed,” Gladio said before positioning Noctis so he was piggy-back. The prince was limp, head rolling to the side, and it took Gladio a couple of readjustments until he was certain he wouldn’t lose hold of him.

“Bed sounds nice,” Prompto cooed. The blond went to Ignis, clinging to the man’s arm so hard that they both nearly toppled over.

“Let’s go,” Gladio barked, already feeling an ache in his back from the strain of carrying the prince. They all filed through the door, skirting around now empty tables and out the stained-glass entrance onto the quiet street. The absence of music made their ears ring, the silence unusually loud.

It was quiet for a while, each of the men paying particular attention to where they placed their feet, the ground coming up to meet each stride faster than they were used to. It took an excruciating amount of time before their hotel to finally loom into view, and Gladio relaxed a little, more than ready to dump Noctis into bed and pass out.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” There was the tell-tale sound of bile rising in someone’s throat. When Gladio managed to turn, trying not jostle Noctis, Prompto was hunched over the sidewalk, a puddle of vomit splashing on the ground and over his shoes. Ignis was patting him on the back, murmuring to him reassuringly as Prompto wiped his face with the back of his hand. Gladio’s shoulders dipped with his sigh.

“Oh—” Ignis jerked away, then wretched, a wave of fluid projecting from his open mouth. But unlike Prompto, he still had enough coordination to avoid getting any of it on himself. Gladio stared as the two stood back-to-back and managed to expel all of the contents of their stomachs onto the Lestallum street.

“Sympathetic vomiter, huh Iggy?” Gladio asked once he was sure they were finished. Ignis answered with a miserable noise.

Gladio felt Noctis shift against him and glanced over his shoulder as the prince’s eyelashes fluttered. His gray-blue eyes met Gladio’s gaze, shifting slowly from left to right to find where Ignis and Prompto were hunched, trying to recover from their nausea.

“Aw, man. We left the bar already?” he wondered, voice rough from sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I may or may not have drawn from real life experience to describe everyone in their drunken states... especially the analytical rant Ignis goes on
> 
> \- My wife, upon reading where they find Noctis asleep in the bathroom: "Oh god, did he finish? Did he WIPE? I need to know!" Me: "Uh...." o__o The world may never know.


	4. What I Need Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After partying in Lestallum, the boys finally make it to Galahd, their final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's patience! It's finally happening!

The air was a weighted blanket, four bodies anchored securely in the lavish Lestallum hotel bed, with no signs of waking anytime soon.

There was a groan that rippled through the room as someone turned over, arms thrown across faces, single legs kicked out from under sheets. Torsos rose and fell with breaths like living mountains, impossible to tell where one person began and another ended. Somehow, they had all managed to cram onto the king-sized mattress, piles of clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor where they had been discarded at some ungodly hour.

There was the faint sound of a phone alarm, muffled, but still shrill. Nothing stirred, the sound eventually sinking through the fogged minds of four men who had partied a little too hard to settle in the depths of their limbs, heavy and immovable.

With the call to rise unanswered, the world passed by outside while the men dreamed, holding loosely to one another in languid camaraderie.

* * *

“Time to wake up, Your Highness.” The words were spoken like a caress, and Noctis buried his head into his pillow, a silent protest.

“C’mon, princess.”

“Noct, buddy, it’s past noon!”

“Nnn.” There was a pause.

“What now?” the highest of the three voices inquired.

“Let him sleep. There’s no rush,” was the accented reply. Noctis vaguely registered the feeling of cool fingers brushing across his cheek and into his hair.

Another grunt. “Spoiled brat.”

“Yeah…” A giddy sigh, then: “I love him.”

There was a hum of agreement, followed by a lull in conversation. You could hear it echo in the silence.

_I love him—I love him—I love him._

* * *

“I spy…something green.”

The Regalia sent gentle vibrations through its passengers as it sped along the highway, soothing their upset stomachs and pounding heads. Prompto had his feet up on the dash, window down to suck in as much fresh air as possible. In the back seat, Noctis had his face pressed to Gladio’s chest, eyes shut to ward against the nausea that had plagued him since he woke up.

“Iggy’s eyes,” Noctis said without opening his own, and Gladio chuckled as he glimpsed Prompto’s shocked face in the side mirror.

“How’d you guess? You aren’t even looking!” There was disappointment and irritation in Prompto’s tone.

Ignis cleared his throat, adjusting the sunglasses he had swapped out for his usual pair. Even with an extra cup of coffee and a hearty lunch, he was still feeling the effects of his hangover, a dull throb between his temples. Usually he would intervene, but every word was an effort, so he left the two men to their own devices.

“The sun’s setting and we’re in the middle of nowhere. What _else_ could you see that’s green?” the prince grumbled. “Can you even see them anyway? He’s got shades on.”

“All right, smart guy, _you_ pick something!” Prompto replied, a little testier than usual. They had tried to listen to music at first, but it hadn’t lasted long— _turn it off_ , they had all begged, and Ignis had obliged—and now there was an underlying tension that they hadn’t been able to dispel as the silence stretched in the car, restless energy putting everyone on edge.

“I pick we stop playing this dumb game,” Noctis muttered.

“Don’t be a jerk.”

Noctis scoffed, and Gladio opened one eye from where his forehead rested against the back window. Before any more words could leave Noctis’s mouth, the Shield slapped a hand over the prince’s lips.

“Shh.” There was an indignant noise, smothered by the man’s palm. Ignis glanced at them in the rearview, grateful to not have to be the one to smooth things over for once. “C’mere, grumpy,” Gladio rumbled, and his strong arms held Noctis like the coils of snake, restricting his movement as he tucked the prince tightly into his side. At the same time, Ignis reached over to squeeze Prompto’s leg reassuringly.

“I’ll play,” the driver offered, steeling himself against the headache that was worsening. Noctis’s advisor pointedly ignored the sound of lazy kissing coming from behind them. Prompto shook his head a little.

“You don’t have to,” he said sullenly, lips pursed in a pout.

“I _want_ to,” Ignis insisted. He didn’t turn his head. “I spy something—beautiful and blue.”

A flush colored Prompto’s cheeks, barely noticeable in the fading light. “My eyes?” he whispered, secretly pleased. Ignis gave a slight nod, taking care to move his skull as little as possible.

“Excellent guess. Your turn.”

“Hmm…I spy something with dark hair and a bad attitude, currently lip locked with my favorite bear of a man.” Prompto placed his hands behind his head with a laugh and Ignis put both of his back on the wheel, smiling.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. Perhaps a more detailed description is warranted.” Ignis’s sarcasm made Prompto chuckle a little.

Suddenly, all was right in their little world again.

* * *

“Feeling better, princess?” Gladio’s teasing went unanswered as Noctis stumbled into their below-deck cabin, face still tinged green at the edges from seasickness. The prince had thought that the full moon reflected in the water was rather romantic—until he had disrupted it by vomiting over the railing. Three times, to be exact.

When he retreated to his bunk, plopping face-first into a pillow, Ignis came up behind him, rubbing Noctis’s back soothingly. Prompto was already conked out in the bed overhead, and there was a gentle back-and-forth motion as the room rocked, the sound of waves lapping at the hull barely audible over Prompto’s snoring.

Noctis’s complaining mingled with the background noise. “So far I’ve spent more than half of this vacation feeling like shit,” Noctis said. Gladio and Ignis locked eyes from where they sat, Ignis’s hand still making circles between the miserable prince’s shoulder blades.

“Hopefully things will improve from here.” Ignis felt it was a vague enough statement, but he had to fight the urge to say more, biting his lip. In his heart, the tactician was already in Galahd, anticipation of what was to come making him impatient. With every splash of water that sounded in his ear, his pulse quickened. He debated telling Noctis the purpose of the trip then and there, but Gladio’s stare held him back. The others would never forgive him for breaking their joint pact.

_Just a little longer._

Noctis laughed, turning his head so that he could look Ignis in the eye. “Are you kidding? As long as I’ve got the three of you, we could be in the middle of a desert and I’d still enjoy myself.” There were some relieved smiles at that, and Ignis couldn’t help shaking his head.

“Hold on to that sentiment, because we’ve still got a while before we reach the island,” Gladio said wryly. When Noctis tried to nod, his stomach lurched, and he buried his face again. “Let me see if I can get you something for your stomach,” the Shield offered, hopping to his feet to leave the room. Ignis remained at Noctis’s side and prayed for the Astrals’ favor; for safety throughout their journey, and for the future that seemed within their reach, yet at the same time farther away than it had ever been.

* * *

“Wow, it’s very…” Noctis trailed off, scratching his head from where they all stood on the port’s dock.

“Busy?” Prompto supplied, trying to be helpful. Their eyes scanned the bustling walkways where men and women were boarding and disembarking from boats of all shapes and sizes with frenzied energy, the hum of chatter and nearby vendors hawking their wares overwhelming after the pristine quiet of their cabin.

“Different?” Gladio’s contribution was as politically correct as he could make it while still getting his point across, but Ignis still elbowed him in disapproval.

“Boisterous?” It was a very Ignis word, but it still wasn’t the one Noctis envisioned.

“…red,” Noctis said. His other three companions stopped before they muttered their agreement, surprised by how apt the description was.

The sun was high in the sky, with not a single cloud in sight, and Noctis could already feel a burn forming on his face. The city never seemed to get this hot. Insomnia was shades of gray and blue, cool and sleek, even in the midst of the summer months. But Galahd? Galahd was the opposite—thick oranges, and crimsons—dirty, but also surprisingly light, with heatwaves hovering over the ocean water as it lapped eagerly at the wooden pier leading up to a hodgepodge of buildings nearby. The houses and shops were short and square, no two of which were the same color, with wooden thatched roofs and peeling paint. Intermingled between the thrum of the port’s heartbeat was the sizzle and pop of hot griddles, the savory, spiced scent of meat being cooked wafted over the heads of the crowd.

One thing was clear—they weren’t in Lucis anymore.

“Well, what now?” Prompto prodded.

“I vote food,” Gladio grunted as he shrugged out of his jacket, a sheen of sweat already on his forehead. “I’m starving.” The Shield automatically drew attention, shirtless and physically impressive as he was, and Ignis coughed, using his fist to hide a wry smile at the Shield’s complete lack of shame at the looks he drew.

“Sounds good,” Noctis agreed with a shrug. He wasn’t oblivious to Gladio’s bare chest, just used to it.

Prompto threw one arm around Noctis’s neck with a grin, forcing the prince to stagger his stance to avoid falling over. “Aw, c’mon, that’s it? We came all this way for authentic Galahdian food, and all you can say is ‘sounds good’?”

“Hey, I’m a ‘go with the flow’ kind of guy,” Noctis boasted, to which everyone rolled their eyes in unison.

“Perhaps if that flow is uphill,” Ignis started to say.

Gladio grinned, slipping an arm over Ignis’s shoulder. “And over a dam—”

“—and up a mountain.” By the time Prompto chimed in, Noctis was already several strides ahead, making a show of not engaging in their taunts by keeping is shoulders squared and eyes forward.

“Barbeque it is,” Ignis decided for them.

For once, no one complained.

* * *

It was an interesting sight.

Four men, of varying size, crammed into the street vendor booth. Their legs dangled from where they sat on their wooden stools—well, except for Gladio’s, his actually rested on the ground.

The cook, wearing a stained apron with his long, dark hair tied back, gave them a gap-toothed smile when they sat down. He wasted no time engaging them in conversation as he threw raw meat on the flattop grill.

It sizzled in the oil, fire licking upwards when he threw a combination of spices overtop. He’d dip his bare hands, skin stained black, in a nearby bucket of ice water before flipping the meat with nimble fingers. He didn’t even have to look down, a demonstration of years of practice—his livelihood.

“Vacationing?” he inquired.

The Galahdian accent wasn’t one they heard often, and Ignis’s answer drew sharp contrast to it.

“Yes, actually.”

“First time?”

Gladio’s suggestive glance wasn’t registered by Prompto, but Noctis snorted, kicking Gladio under the counter.

“Yes, it is,” Ignis admitted.

“Ah, welcome, welcome, you’ve come to the right place!”

It wasn’t just a line meant to drum up business. It was _genuine_ , and friendly. It took Noctis aback. Insomnians always seemed too rushed to take interest in others, tired from the constant grind that kept the Lucian capital running.

They all found the man endearing, especially considering the real reason they had come—one Noctis was still blissfully unaware of.

The sun had started to make its descent, but with the growing shadows came a new type of energy to the city. People flooded the narrow streets, the heat becoming more tolerable. The feeling it invoked was of being home, even if they were total strangers. No one walked past without a smile on their face. Nearby, people sat knee-to-knee in the open-air restaurants—drinking, laughing, _living_.

Hands on arms, fingers intertwined, and lovers sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. Men with women, men with other men, women with women, too.

Walls were scarce, dirt coated everything, and skin was bared. They all felt a little over-dressed, Ignis especially.

Diverse— _accepting_. It was completely foreign to them.

The lack of outer barriers led to the destruction of their inner ones. It was a slow process of course, one that began without their knowledge the moment they stepped off the ship. No one knew them here. Which meant they were free.

Truly, and totally free. Maybe for the first time in their lives.

It was a lot, and still, not enough.

“Ow, hawt, _hawt_ —!”

They laughed as Prompto ate the meat straight off the kebab handed to him by their welcoming cook and nearly spit it out.

“You gotta blow on it first.” There was a wiggle of eyebrows.

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis tsked, but he was laughing, and soon they all were.

Their cook, who was now graciously pouring them drinks, laughed along. He had a look about him that made it difficult to guess his age—he could have been in his twenties or thirties, but his skin had a weathered look, tanned, etched with the stains that came from working in a kitchen.

“So, are you friends, or…?” he left the question hanging, and there was no pressure or judgement behind it, but Noctis could feel Ignis stiffen next to him, unaccustomed to the bluntness. Or maybe, just to the intuitiveness of a stranger being able to see their love for each other within an hour of meeting them.

Were they _that_ obvious?

There were some awkward shifts, no one wanting to be the first to answer.

“Ah, I’m sorry if I—”

“We’re together,” Gladio interrupted. Prompto and Ignis gaped, turning inwards to stare at him. Noctis was the only one who didn’t react, staring straight ahead as if to challenge the man.

 _Let him say something. I dare him_.

There wasn’t so much as a pause. “All four of you?” A chuckle followed. “Gotta hand it to you, I can barely manage one relationship, let alone three. Good for you guys.”

And that was that.

“More beer?”

“Yes, that would be wonderful,” Ignis agreed hurriedly. Noctis could feel the advisor’s relief, an inward sagging accompanied by a sigh. It had a ripple effect down their row as Gladio raised his glass and nodded to the Galahdian.

“To vacation.”

His tone suggested that the toast meant a lot more than he was letting on, and they all sobered, allowing their individual thoughts to fill the silence.

Their glasses came to touch, and there was a chorus of clinks.

“Enjoy your stay,” their cook replied, just as warm as when he had greeted them the first time.

 _I could get used to this_ , Noctis thought.

On either side of him, his partners were thinking something similar, and Gladio’s hand came down to grip Noctis’s thigh in solidarity.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

Ignis leaned in the doorway to the room and watched.

Prompto and Noctis were on the small couch, just big enough for the two of them, trying to figure out the hotel’s wi-fi. Outside their open window that looked down on the street below they could see people were still enjoying the evening, despite the fact it was nearing midnight.

Gladio had already claimed a bed and passed out. Through the cracked door that led into one of the two bedrooms they could hear him snoring, arms and legs spread out to take up all the space.

Undoubtedly, Noctis and Prompto would rock-paper-scissors for the choice to room with Ignis.

“I’m going to shower,” Ignis announced.

“Oh, I found it.” Prompto’s glee overshadowed Ignis’s words, but the advisor wasn’t annoyed for once.

They were on vacation. They had no timeline, no plans—no meetings with councilmen or training sessions to attend.

No media, no tabloids.

Them—just them. _Together_.

It wasn’t until Ignis was alone in the shower, surrounded by vibrant tile that seemed to match the oranges and reds Galahd was colored in, that he remembered the entire goal of their trip.

And he feared as he massaged shampoo into his scalp, that maybe they had overstepped in planning it without Noctis’s knowledge.

What if he was upset? Or what if he had only been joking, or had changed his mind?

It was a long trip back to Insomnia, one that could be very well spent not talking to one another.

“Specs?”

There was a creaking as the bathroom door opened, Noctis’s dark head poking in through the steam, just visible around the shower curtain.

“Yes?”

“I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

“I take it you won rock-paper-scissors, then?”

Ignis closed his eyes as he listened to Noctis’s laugh. The prince had many of them. An _I’m nervous_ laugh, an _I don’t know what to say_ laugh, a smug laugh, occasionally an uncontrolled laugh—but this one was Ignis’s favorite.

It was a laugh just for him. One that said, “Iggy, you know me best.”

No matter what happened on this trip, Ignis knew he would treasure these little moments for as long as he lived. That alone made it worth it.

“Don’t take too long,” Noctis said. The door shut, and Ignis finished his shower.

By the time he padded into the dark bedroom, Noctis was laying on top of the sheets. A glow of lamplight streamed in from the lone window, thin walls doing little to mask the sounds of love making from a room adjacent to them.

“Romantic, isn’t it?” Noctis joked.

“Quite.”

Typically, Ignis would have called the front desk to complain, but not tonight. Tonight, he was letting go of all expectations.

He slid a hand up Noctis’s bare leg, not yet joining him. In-between the shadows, Noctis fixed Ignis with an adoring gaze.

“How did I get so lucky?” Ignis murmured.

“I don’t know if I’d call it luck.” A laugh, but Ignis didn’t mimic it, intent on making himself heard. He allowed his fingers to become bolder, sliding to the space between Noctis’s legs. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, which made it easier for Ignis to take hold of him gently.

Still warm and wet from the shower, Ignis’s hand slid up and down the prince’s erection, humming as he did so. He caught sight of Noctis’s eyes as they fluttered shut.

Ignis applied more pressure, finally sliding over top of Noctis, knees on either side of his now arching hips.

Eager, needy.

“Ignis…”

He bent down at the soft invitation, lips unhurried in their exploration of Noctis’s mouth, treating it as if it was their first time together. Somehow, being in Galahd had made him feel like their relationship was in the process of being reborn, and not only the one he had with Noctis, but with Prompto and Gladio as well.

“I need you,” Ignis said.

Noctis’s eyes flew open, freezing.

Ignis had never admitted to needing anyone, not ever.

Yes, he had told Noctis he loved him. They had been intimate in every way—grown up together, had sex, shared living quarters and partners— but Noctis was supposed to need _him_ , not the other way around.

In that way, he had never been completely truthful. He’d never accepted the fear that he might one day lose Noctis, and it had held him back, but no longer.

“I’m right here,” Noctis breathed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A stirring of emotion pricked at the corner of Ignis’s eyes.

_Astrals damn it all._

“What do you want?”

It was such a loaded question that Ignis could only laugh. To Noctis’s credit though, he waited patiently, giving Ignis the time he needed to think.

“I want to claim you as my husband. I want to grow old with you, and see you become king. Have a family—and a house that is bigger than a town home. A bigger kitchen would be especially nice. I’d like Gladio to be more circumspect about the amount of clothing he wears in public, and for Prompto to have more confidence, and for you to take the credit you deserve for keeping us all together.”

Ignis took a ragged breath.

“I want all of it. I want _us_.”

Noctis was smiling by the time Ignis stopped, and the advisor had to fight every urge to pull away, or perhaps bury his face in a nearby pillow in embarrassment.

Vulnerability is hard. Even harder with someone whose opinion you value.

Noctis reached up, a hand brushing through Ignis’s still damp hair. He pulled him closer, kissing Ignis again, and again.

“When I’m king,” Noctis exhaled, arms wrapping around Ignis’s waist, “You’ll be my husband. _All_ of you. We’ll find a way; I know we will.”

Ignis swallowed, and a tear escaped, making him thankful for the dark.

 _He still wants us. He still wants_ me.

He shouldn’t have doubted it, but self-doubt was the foundation on which his life was built. It was what made him an excellent advisor. The attention to detail, the _perfectionism_ for which he strived. Hopefully, it would make him a good husband too.

“Now, can we have sex, or…?”

Ignis laughed. It was his own uncontrollable laugh, and it was even rarer than Noctis’s. The prince loved making him laugh like that, and it sent a thrill through them both.

Letting the towel slide to the ground from around his hips, Ignis pressed his forehead to Noctis’s before sinking down onto the mattress.

“Yes, Noct. We can have whatever you’d like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the song "I Want Us" by The Roads Below.


	5. Feels Like Home To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind their vacation comes to light, much to Noctis's surprise.

Noctis, predictably, wanted to go fishing. They had anticipated this fact, of course, and they had placed bets on how long it would take for Noctis to bring it up.

It was the second day, mid-afternoon, right after they had finished eating at a restaurant along the beach. Like most places in Galahd, it consisted of no walls. A large outdoor bar where you could see the food and drinks being prepared, the seating was made up entirely of stools that wrapped all the way around, and they had eaten freshly grilled fish until they couldn’t stomach anymore.

It was technically their breakfast, as they had all woken up late, rolled out of bed, and walked down to the shore.

They listened to the ocean’s waves as they digested their meals. Ignis had a drink in his hand with a tiny umbrella in it, the same color as the sea behind them, and Noctis had unfastened the top buttons of the advisor’s shirt when he wasn’t paying attention.

Ignis had left it open, a testament to how relaxed he was.

“Man, I wonder if we can find a good fishing spot around here,” Noctis mused as he gazed across the water.

“Yes!” Prompto pumped his fist in the air as Gladio groaned. Ignis, adjusted his glasses, sighing.

“What?” Noctis wondered with a furrow of his eyebrows. Money was already exchanging hands, and he was quick to put two-and-two together. “ _Really_ , guys?”

With his chest puffed out, obviously pleased with himself, Prompto pocketed the gil into his shorts. “I told you it’d be the second day.” Noctis looked to Ignis expectantly, who was busy finishing off the rest of the cocktail in his hand.

“I wagered it would be the first.”

“Gladio?”

“I said third.”

“Lucky for you, I already researched in preparation for this. It will take some traveling to get to, however, as it is on a smaller island nearby.” Ignis spoke casually and tried not to appear to be holding his breath, but Noctis didn’t notice, and neither Prompto nor Gladio let on that anything out of the ordinary was going on.

“Can’t wait. How soon can we leave?”

Ignis, sliding his now empty glass across the counter, waved down a bartender. “We can leave now if you’d like.”

“Sure. Let me just use the bathroom first.”

It wasn’t until Noctis was out of sight that Ignis released the breath he was holding. Gladio enthusiastically clapped him on the back.

“Smooth, Specs.”

“Do you think he suspects?” He felt like he might be sick at any moment, his heart trying to jump through his ribcage and out of his chest.

“Nope, not at all,” Prompto said, now bouncing in his seat. “Oh man, oh man, _guys_ —we’re doing it! For _real_!”

“Don’t count your chocobos before they hatch,” Ignis admonished. He couldn’t admit how nauseatingly anxious he was about something going wrong—of having no control over what was about to happen. Absently, he began buttoning his shirt.

“It’s okay to look excited, you know,” Gladio chuckled as Ignis finally received the bill.

“I know.” Then Ignis caught sight of Gladio’s skeptical expression. “I _know_ ,” he repeated, firmer and more indignant this time.

Ignis suffered Gladio’s kiss in silence, a peck on the cheek that would have been comforting any other time. Prompto leaned forward, head propped up in his hands to watch their exchange.

“What?” Ignis asked, defensive.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

Prompto supplied the correct answer for all of them. “Worrying over nothing.”

“Well, _excuse me_ if I don’t think it’s nothing.” The words came out harsher than Ignis had intended, making Prompto recoil as if they were a physical attack he needed to dodge.

No one spoke as Noctis returned, Ignis not making eye contact with either Gladio or Prompto. “Alright, who’s ready to fish?” The prince didn’t seem to pick up on the underlying tension.

They stood, and not wanting to ruin Noctis’s mood, Ignis forced a smile.

He had the most experience pretending things were okay when they weren’t.

* * *

“Hey, Noct! Smile!”

There was the tell-tale sound of a camera shutter. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard it in the past hour, and Noctis was sure it wasn’t going to be the last time either.

“Don’t you have enough photos of me already?” Noctis leaned back on his hands, fishing pole wedged between his knees. They had made their way to the tiny island a few hours prior, the ferryman promising he would be back in the morning. Ignis had assured them all that there was a small village about half a mile in-land where they would be welcome to stay.

So, Noctis and Prompto had both kicked off their shoes, toes burying in the sand, curling and uncurling every so often.

Ignis and Gladio had wandered off somewhere, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. They were probably talking—or _not_ talking. Prompto, on the other hand, stuck close to Noctis, taking pictures of anything and everything.

_I want to get a picture at sunset of you fishing. It’s gonna look awesome!_

_Whatever you say, Prompto._

Prompto didn’t care much for fishing, but he cared a lot for Noctis. Everything balanced out in the end. Unfortunately, Prompto also liked to talk, never one for lengthy silences.

It disrupted some of the serenity that was so attractive about Noctis’s favorite hobby, but that was Prompto for you.

“Soooo, how was last night?”

“What do you mean?”

Noctis didn’t bother to look at Prompto. Instead, he watched the gentle tug of the line for any erratic movements. It ensured that he missed the nervous fidgeting that his best friend was prone to.

“Ya know—Iggy. How was he? Did he seem…worried?”

Noctis did look at Prompto then, eyes narrowing a bit. There was a shift of eyes. Now it was Prompto who was watching the fishing line, clinging to his camera to keep his hands still.

“Why? Did he say something?”

“No, no, of course not. It’s just… _Iggy_ , you know? He’s always worrying about something.”

A shrug from the prince dismissed the subject entirely. “Ask him yourself if you’re so concerned.”

 _Right_.

A seagull cried and circled overhead, the rest of the world unperturbed by anything. Time passed, and for a while, Prompto didn’t speak.

It wasn’t until the sun began to dip low on the horizon, sending light dancing over the ocean like a kaleidoscope, that Prompto jumped up.

“Oh, hold it right there!” Prompto backed up a little to get the frame just right, camera held to his face.

 _Click_!

“Ah man, I love the lighting. It’s _perfect_.”

And Noctis—he loved Noctis most of all. Especially when he smiled at Prompto over his shoulder like he was the only person in the world. Even though the prince _wasn’t_ perfect.

He could get sulky or moody. Noctis was difficult to get up in the morning and often forgot important appointments. He didn’t eat his vegetables. He’d lose focus easily if something bored him.

But he had many good qualities, too.

Noctis was kind, and he listened to everything Prompto had to say (which was a lot)—even the stupid stuff, like the comic books he liked, or his photography obsession. The prince cared about animals, and he collected things—his video game collection was second to none, and he turned into the biggest dork whenever he was asked about it.

Above all, he was Prompto’s best friend. The fact that he was royalty never truly mattered.

He was just Noct, first and foremost.

“What are you staring at?” Noctis questioned, teasing.

“Nothing.” Prompto lifted his hands, bringing two finger ‘L’s’ together to create an imaginary picture frame, Noctis’s face squarely in the center of it. “Just the best guy I know. Don’t tell anyone, but I think I might be in love with him.”

Noctis laughed it off, but Prompto meant it more than he had anything in his entire life.

They stayed a little longer, until it was getting hard to see and Gladio and Ignis returned hand-in-hand to tell the two it was time to leave.

Noctis didn’t catch any fish, but it didn’t matter.

* * *

Their arrival in the village didn’t involve any pomp and circumstance. Truth be told, the ‘village’ itself only contained a handful of buildings, one of which being a house that was apparently rented out for guests who came to stay there.

Based on the way the faded wood leaned and bowed, there weren’t many guests.

A short, hunched over woman with wrinkled, sun-kissed skin, was the one who greeted them on the steps to the small bungalow. She gave the impression that she could be anyone’s grandmother, and she clasped Gladio’s large hands in hers without fear when he stepped forward.

“Hello, and welcome to Corsicana. I am Mama Mutto, the matriarch of the island.” Although it was obvious that her body had seen better days, movements slow, she had recognizably Galahdian eyes—warm and cheerful, and full of life.

“Happy to be here, ma’am,” Gladio stated, speaking for all of them. He towered over her. Yes, Gladio towered over most people, but this was different. She barely came up past his stomach, but despite her apparent frailty and rounded spine, her bony fingers curled around Gladio’s wrist and stayed there.

Her commanding aura rivaled her welcoming one.

“We don’t have much, but you are welcome to it. Dinner will be prepared shortly. Please join us.”

Ignis was quick to reassure her. “This is more than enough, thank you.”

“Ignis, I take it?” Her eyes were on him, sparkling as if they shared a private joke. The advisor gave a nod that had Noctis tilting his head, glancing between them.

The prince wondered if the two had met somewhere before, although he doubted it. Maybe Mama Mutto just had that familiar way of speaking. Maybe that’s just how all older people were.

Noctis thought about his father and decided it was probably that.

“Happy to meet you—all of you. Are all Lucians as pretty as you boys?” Her chuckle was raspy as she opened the door and beckoned them inside.

“Not all of them.” Gladio nudged Noctis in the door with a grin. “This one is probably the prettiest, though.”

For once in his life, Noctis’s glare rivaled Ignis’s. Prompto wish he could have captured it on camera.

“Yeah, Noct has that otherworldly look about him, you know? Like a celebrity—or a model.” Prompto ducked to get out of the prince’s glare zone, hurrying ahead of Ignis and Gladio so he was also out of reach. (Just in case.)

“I can see that,” Mama Mutto agreed. She stopped as she crossed the threshold, allowing the four men to go ahead of her.

It was much simpler than they were used to, but that was to be expected. Furniture in the cramped living room was at a minimum. A couch here, a coffee table there, and little else. Decorations consisted of natural items that could double as tools—fishing nets as faux curtains, dried driftwood as wall art.

There was a kitchen, just big enough for maybe two people to stand in, with one counter and a sink. No refrigerator or appliances to be seen. The ‘stove’ occupied the heart of the room, no doubt to double as a heater in colder months, a large iron pot hanging from a thick beam running the length of the house and holding up the roof.

Other than the entrance there were no doors, two separate rooms off the main space the only bedrooms. Lamps affixed to the walls served as the only light source, bathing everything in a golden hue. Noctis peeked into one and saw that two beds had been pushed together to create the equivalent of a king-sized mattress, no doubt in anticipation of their arrival.

“There is an outhouse around back. Anything else you might need, let me know,” the matriarch instructed. “Dinner will be in about an hour, give or take.”

“You have our gratitude,” Ignis responded. “Thank you.”

Before she had even closed the front door, Prompto was jumping onto the makeshift large bed, kicking his shoes off. Noctis went to join him as Gladio and Ignis stayed in the front room, voices lowering.

The prince thought nothing of it.

Despite the lack of amenities and comforts of the city, they immediately felt at home. Prompto reached for Noctis’s hand, lacing their fingers as he stared up at the ceiling.

“I thought we’d never make it,” Prompto said. It was half-joking, half-serious, spoken in that way Noctis knew better than most.

 _Nervous_.

“Yeah? Well, here we are.”

Noctis had a knack for putting Prompto at ease with his nonchalance. And his smile. And his everything.

“Prompto, get dressed,” Gladio shouted from the other room.

That made Noctis raise an eyebrow.

“’Kay!” Prompto sat up, shrugging out of his t-shirt and shorts. Hands snaking behind his head, Noctis watched from where he lay on his back, smile curling lazily on his lips. Happy as a cat, and twice as devious. “Don’t look,” Prompto swatted at Noctis playfully.

“What? Why not?” the prince asked even as he covered his face with one arm.

“No peeking! It’s a surprise!”

He heard Prompto dance away from the bed, Ignis and Gladio laughing not far off. “Did you guys plan something without me?” Noctis surmised. “That’s treason, you know.”

“Darling, I don’t think that word means what you think it does.”

“When I’m king—”

“Shut up, Noct,” Gladio yelled without malice.

A sigh, followed by the rustling of fabric. A minute passed, and Noctis began to grow restless.

“Can I look yet?”

Three voices in perfect unison: “ _No_!”

* * *

“Uh, is there going to be some sort of ritual sacrifice or something?” Noctis snickered when his three boyfriends finally allowed him to look at what they were wearing—white linen suits, like the kind you’d see someone meditating in on a mountaintop in some sort of epic montage.

Sitting under a waterfall, soft drums and wood instruments providing background music.

“Maybe there will be if you keep asking,” Gladio said, punching Noctis in the shoulder.

 _Ow_.

He looked the best out of the three, darker skin standing out against the fabric. His long hair was down, making the Shield resemble one of those beefy shampoo models one might see on TV.

“Do I need to change too?” The prince was skeptical, glancing down at his loose black shirt and jeans. He was wondering why he didn’t get the memo.

“You’re perfect just as you are.” Ignis was standing by the door, looking over his shoulder like he expected someone might jump out at him at any moment.

 _Huh_.

It made Noctis think that maybe Prompto was on to something when he asked if Ignis was worried, but even as he racked his brain, he couldn’t think of a reason why. Must be the lack of wi-fi. There was no way to check his emails or communicate to the Citadel that they were safe.

Not like anything bad was going to happen, but that was Specs for you. He had a Plan A, B, C, _and_ D, prepared for any and all situations. That was his job, after all.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Noctis smiled at Ignis, hoping it might make him chill out a bit, but Ignis’s expression remained thin-lipped, his skin even paler than normal. It could be he was just hungry—yeah, that had to be it. “Man, I’m starving, let’s go.”

Their conversation was normal as they walked out of the bungalow and directly to the large fire pit where everyone in the village was gathered, all twenty or so of them. They talked of the sights they had seen so far, and the scorching weather, and how friendly the Galahdian people were.

_Aw man, it’s going to be hard going back to Insomnia._

_I never want to leave._

_We could just stay—a little bit longer._

The four of them stuck out like sore thumbs among the islanders, all of whom were dressed in the bare minimum of loincloths and rags to cover what was socially acceptable.

“I’ve found my people,” Gladio murmured to Noctis over the crackling of the fire. Gladio’s mom had been Galahdian, Noctis remembered, and suddenly a lot more things made sense.

Someone was already handing them stone plates piled high with grilled meat, and vegetables and fruit they didn’t recognize. They accepted everything, gushing thanks, and ripped into the food.

“Truly delightful, I will have to ask how they made this,” Ignis said, off-hand. He ate slower than everyone else, savoring every bite like it might be his last.

Prompto smiled, leaning into Ignis so he could link their elbows. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Ah, boys, we have been waiting for you.”

They turned to see Mama Mutto, wearing what must have been her best clothing, folds of fabrics in rich reds wrapping around her intricately, a headdress of beads and shells adorning her head. Her long, white hair was pulled back and braided atop her skull, rising out of her headdress like the billowing ash from a volcano.

It looked quite exotic, and Prompto, camera tucked ever at his side, would surely be getting a picture of her later as a memento of their time.

“I hope you didn’t wait too long,” Noctis joked, trying his hand at the diplomacy that usually fell to Ignis.

“Are we ready then?” The question was directed at the advisor, and Noctis’s eyebrows furrowed, glancing over.

Ignis was very carefully not looking at the prince, and neither was Gladio or Prompto. Now Noctis knew something was _definitely_ up.

“Yes,” Ignis confirmed, quietly. The single word was weighty, and Noctis felt it press into his chest and squeeze something tight that he couldn’t put a name to.

“Ignis…?” Noctis felt a thrill of fear, eyes now frantically shooting between everyone.

_What the hell is going on?_

There had been music playing, which Noctis only registered because it stopped as soon as Mama Mutto raised one delicate hand. Now everyone was staring, conversation dying. Although the temperature had dipped one the sun went down, the prince found himself starting to sweat.

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto finally met Noctis’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” The question came out strangled, and Ignis took Noctis’s hand, running a thumb over the back of it as he knelt in front of the prince. Ignis didn’t blink, taking a shaky breath, and Noctis vaguely registered two hands, very different in size, coming to rest on either of his shoulders.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum…” Ignis spoke slow, succinct, Noctis’s attention completely his.

“…will you…” Gladio continued.

“…marry us?”

There was a pop and hiss as Prompto completed the phrase, the flames from the village bonfire licking up into the starry sky. Noctis frowned.

“Well, yeah, I already said I would...” He was confused why they were making a scene in front of all of these strangers, and he looked around, surprised to see that everyone was very obviously waiting for him to give an honest answer.

That's when he knew they were serious.

_What the hell is going on?_

“Noctis,” Ignis laughed, and it was definitely nervous. He couldn’t look at the prince now, even as his grip on Noctis’s hand grew tighter. “The island of Corsicana is one of the oldest established settlements in Eos.” His tone softened so that it was barely audible. “It is also the only place in the world where polyamorous unions are legal.”

The information sank in.

Deep, deep, down, through his bones and into the marrow.

Noctis looked around again.

The white linen suits.

The fancy meal.

Mama Mutto’s clothing.

The long journey to the last place on earth they would ever vacation.

Prompto’s sentimental clinginess.

Gladio’s extra teasing.

Ignis’s nerves even more on edge than ever before.

Noctis delayed reaction mirrored how anyone reacts to a marriage proposal (which he was sure to get teased about for as long as he lived). His hand flew over his mouth as he gasped and jerked back, a sound he had never made before escaping from the depths of his throat.

_Holy shit._

_They want to get married—here—now_.

“Oh my gods. Are you— _serious_? Please tell me you’re not joking.”

“One hundred percent for real, dude.” Prompto looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

“You—you planned this? How long?” He looked accusingly at Ignis, believing him to be the main culprit. He was only a third right.

“Months—”

“Remember when you mentioned your bucket list? Ignis and I started researching it back then.” Gladio’s explanation sounded far away, euphoria making Noctis momentarily lose focus.

"And I suggested we turn it into a vacation so you wouldn't suspect anything," Prompto quipped.

“I don’t have enough hands to hold all of you.” Noctis’s voice broke unexpectedly, and he tried to make light of it with a laugh, but there were tears in Ignis’s eyes, making it hard for him to control his own emotions.

They held relief, but above all else, _love_.

“Is—is that a yes?” Ignis’s voice was strained, as if he still didn’t know the answer.

He had to hear it out loud, directly from Noctis’s mouth. Gladio and Prompto were grinning, trying to get physically closer together, bodies already pressed against Noctis and Ignis alike.

“Yes, Six, a million times, _yes_. I can’t believe you guys—I’m wearing a fucking _t-shirt_!”

There was a sniffle, Prompto fighting back his own tears. He slid his hand into Noctis’s as Gladio bear hugged them all, heads bumping together. “It’s how we like you best.”

“Shit, I’m crying.” Laughter acknowledged the obvious.

“We’re _all_ crying.” Ignis’s sob wasn’t pained, but full of overwhelming joy. It was a joy that wrapped around all of them, tighter than their embrace. The secret was out, and they were finally going to be wed.

All four of them.

“I’m not crying,” Gladio boasted.

“Hush, Gladiolus,” Ignis cried, losing any remaining composure he had left.

“So—are we gonna do this?” The Shield’s words wavered, if only for a moment, and Noctis smiled to himself. _Not crying, huh?_

“Yeah— _yeah_. Best vacation ever.” Noctis inhaled deep and slow, listening to their ragged breaths and the kisses that were planted on foreheads, the fingers curling and tugging at clothing. He wanted to touch them— _gods_ , he wanted to crawl under their skin and stay there forever _—_ but people were watching, so he just stayed in their arms, trying to hold all of them at once.

He listened to Mama Mutto begin to intone a string of words that sounded well-rehearsed, like she had spoken them every day of her life.

“O Goddess, we lift these hearts unto thee. You, born of love and light, who see all your children as equal, rejoice in their sacred oath—to be true to one another for long as they live, and even unto death. To break all other bonds forged by man, richer than blood, stronger than steel. In matrimony, we join them, in loving promise, we join them. From now, until forever…”

* * *

Time didn’t matter much now that they had the rest of their lives. The future stretched endlessly ahead, and the world slowed to watch them.

Four people hopelessly in love, a once in a lifetime sight.

They were all full, and just a bit tipsy from whatever alcohol Mama Mutto had served them after the ceremony had ended. Their legs were tired from dancing, heads hurting from laughing for hours on end.

It was a good hurt, though.

The village was quiet, the fires extinguished, but the stars and moon lit their way. Everyone had retired to their homes long before them, and now they walked in a chain of clasped hands back to the bungalow, identical red bracelets braided around their wrists, gifts from Mama Mutto.

They’d have rings made when they got back, but they didn’t _need_ proof of their marriage, not really. It had been true in their hearts long before it was ever made official.

When they reached the front door, Gladio abruptly scooped Noctis into his arms—bridal style.

“I’m not a woman, you know,” Noctis grouched through a sloppy kiss.

“Yeah, but you’ll always be my princess.”

Prompto jumped onto Gladio’s back, and Ignis rested a head on Gladio’s shoulder, and together they crossed the threshold and stumbled into their bedroom.

Clothes came off without any semblance of reverence, and they piled on top of one another, unsure in the dark whose limbs were whose.

“Should we consummate the marriage?” Ignis suggested drowsily, tossing his glasses aside somewhere so that they clattered on the floor.

“Tomorrow,” Noctis sighed heavily. He was halfway asleep already.

“Lightweight,” Gladio teased, and the prince’s response was to nuzzle into Gladio’s side happily.

“Hey, guys?” Prompto yawned, kissing whoever happened to be closest on the cheek—Ignis.

“Yes, sunshine?”

“We’re married.” There was a hum in the room, a vibration of their combined energies.

The prince added to the sentiment. “You’re my husband.” A kiss along Prompto’s brow. “And you—” he arched to kiss Gladio’s stubbled jaw. “—and you.” Rolling, reaching, he pulled Ignis across Prompto until their lips connected, tongue flitting playfully between them.

“Always,” Ignis breathed.

They might have been as far away from Insomnia as possible, but they were closer to home than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk


	6. Home Is Wherever I’m With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content ahead (FINALLY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be just like me to not write anything on this for MONTHS and then bust out three chapters in 24 hours. Thanks for sticking with me, y'all!

There’s something incredibly restful about waking up to the sun streaming through an open window and nowhere to be.

Noctis smelled the salty sea breeze when it tickled his nostrils, and he didn’t move right away. When he opened his eyes, he could see Prompto sitting at the foot of the bed, one knee drawn up into his chest, flipping through pictures on his camera.

In the morning light, the freckles on the blond’s skin stood out like coeurl markings.

Smiling, Noctis rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow.

Ignis was awake, and he was watching the prince, messy bedhead sticking up charmingly. He smiled back as Gladio walked into the room, still stark naked.

No one felt the need to hide anymore, and they weren’t in a rush.

“Good morning, love.”

Hearing Ignis’s sweet voice made Noctis giddy all over again. Last night wasn’t a dream after all—it had actually happened.

_They were married._

“Heya, Noct.”

 _Click!_ Noctis and Ignis shared a groan at the candid Prompto snapped of them in bed together.

“Prompto!”

Gladio padded into the room, kissing Prompto on the top of his head before pulling the camera gently out of the blond’s hands and setting it on the nightstand.

“Mornin’, everyone. Now that His Highness is awake…” The Shield’s shit-eating grin spoke for itself, automatically stirring heat in the pit of Noctis’s stomach. “…we can finally make this union official.”

The prince wasn’t an early riser, but he was the first to rise that morning.

Prompto, Gladio’s waist conveniently at eye level, leaned forward to suck at Gladio’s hip point, tongue swirling provocatively as he glanced back at Ignis and Noctis.

There was a sharp inhalation, which could have come from either of them.

 _Both. Both was good_.

Noctis felt Ignis’s hand creep beneath the covers to rest along the prince’s inner thigh, stroking absently as they both watched Prompto’s clutch Gladio’s hips, head gravitating closer and closer to the Shield’s hardening cock.

“Going to start the show, Prom?”

Gladio’s chuckle was throaty and full of desire, five fingers curling into Prompto’s golden hair and tugging slightly to guide him.

Ignis began to tease Noctis’s erection at the same time Prompto opened wide to take Gladio into his mouth, and two moans filled the room, one more muffled than the other.

It was hard to believe that it had been weeks since all four of them had been in the same room with the sole intention of making love to each other. Life often got in the way, and vacation, for all its fun moments, could still make it difficult to coordinate the timing of it. Plus, moods had to be taken into account, and sleep schedules.

Today, all the stars in the universe had aligned perfectly.

Noctis reached over for Ignis, desperate and needy, wanting much more than just a hand job.

His laugh was more relaxed than Noctis was accustomed to. “It’s alright darling, we have all day.” It was meant to be a reassurance, but for Noctis it only served to make his arousal that much stronger.

 _All day? With no other obligations?_ It seemed too good to be true.

“Iggy,” Noctis murmured, turning to face him. He could hear Prompto sucking on Gladio. Could see in his peripheral vision the way the blond gripped the Shield at the base of his massive cock, tongue swirling like a washer on its spin cycle.

Prompto had always been good with his mouth.

Gladio’s head was hanging back, hips forward as he made sounds that anyone would have found sinful, making Noctis’s own dick strain and curl upwards against Ignis’s palm.

Suddenly, Ignis’s mouth was blazing a trail along the prince’s neck, tasting the sweat that was now rising on his skin, and hovering over one pink nipple, teasing it with his teeth. It sent a shiver down Noctis’s spine.

 _Sweet Six—_

While he was thinking of what his partners best qualities were, Noctis had to acknowledge that Ignis’s skill lived in his hands—sure, yet explorative, finding all the nooks and crannies that set the prince on fire, inside and out. Fingers pressing against the pulse that had grown rapid in his throat, then to the area just below his navel, brushing through the hair there.

Down to fondle his balls, lightly squeezing his erection before thumbing over its head.

Ignis knew him best. Always had. Now, that knowledge was quickly driving Noctis to ecstasy, and he had to hold on for dear life, curling into Ignis’s chest, his entire body a silent prayer for mercy.

“Look at me,” Ignis bade.

Noctis felt himself tremble as he obeyed and knew Ignis could feel it too.

Near his feet, Gladio already had Prompto on his back and was hiking the blond’s hips up, teasing at the cleft between Prompto’s legs. Moans were becoming more frequent, an undulating beat to the rhythm they were creating.

Ignis kept his eyes locked firmly on Noctis. “Gladio? Bring Prompto over here.”

Gladio wasted no time in shifting Prompto to the other side of Ignis, dragging him by his legs and causing him to let out a little screech.

“Darling, be a dear and give Noctis head, won’t you?”

“Wait, I—”

“Mm,” Prompto hummed as he flopped onto hands and knees, yanking back the covers to swallow Noctis whole before the prince could finish whatever flimsy protest he was about to make.

“ _Fuck—”_

Noctis’s head flew back and hit the headboard, and he bit his lip.

“That’s the idea,” Ignis practically purred. With Prompto now positioned over the advisor’s lap, Ignis had easy access to the blond.

One hand petted through his sunshine hair, and the other found Prompto’s lively boner. When Prompto moaned again, it vibrated through Noctis’s groin.

“Shit, shit—fuck me—” the prince cried, pressing the back of one forearm to his mouth. Gladio made his own sounds of approval, kneeling behind Prompto to press hips to ass, but not before he gave Ignis a sloppy kiss.

“Buckle up, it’s about to be a bumpy ride,” Gladio crooned. A finger gently pressed against Prompto’s opening, and Prompto bucked back into the pressure invitingly.

Noctis felt dizzy from the growing heat, shifting to let his knees splay wide as he leaned into his body’s desire. Anywhere he looked, someone was biting their lip, or eyelashes were fluttering closed, or fingers were curling and unfurling.

There was constant movement that became more urgent with each passing minute, and soon they were all sliding against each other, unable to determine who was where.

It didn’t matter though—they had _time_.

“Noct— _there_ ,” Ignis pleaded.

Gladio was cupping Noctis’s ass where they laid against each other, turned so he could pleasure Prompto with his free hand. They had gone up and down for a while now, wanting to stretch out their arousal as long as they could, but it was getting more difficult to hold back with every passing minute.

Noctis had Ignis’s hips in a vice grip, working the advisor’s cock like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

“Come on—” Noctis urged, panting. “I’ve got you.”

“Fuck—” Prompto hissed through clenched teeth, twisting in the sheets.

They were close. Oh, _so_ close.

Knees slid together, feet kicked, backs arched. A dizzying build up—the room now a sauna.

“Gods, yes—” Gladio felt his erection jerk as Ignis reached around Noctis to take hold of it. He wished he could take them all in his mouth at once.

“Sweet—Six—”

There was an exaggerated shudder as Ignis’s body grew taut, then suddenly limp. Noctis coughed, choking a little before swallowing dutifully, watching Ignis turn languid with a satisfied sigh.

Prompto followed shortly after, crying out. He was the loud one, something they all secretly loved.

“And then there were two,” Gladio growled, grabbing Noctis possessively.

“Hey—” the prince was laughing, kicking a little in mock struggle. When he felt Gladio press behind him, his spine curved, a hand coming back to grab at the Shield’s long hair.

Prompto and Ignis were breathing hard, observing through their stupor as Gladio thrust into Noctis. There was a whimper from the prince, and Gladio cursed, trying to hold on for just another second.

Noctis got lost in Gladio’s muscled arms and legs, the pressure inside him almost too much to take. He turned his head and bit down on Gladio’s bicep to keep from screaming.

He’s not sure who came first—only that he saw stars as he slumped down into the pillows.

Every last ounce of strength left him, leaving his limbs loose.

The sounds of heavy breathing subsided after several minutes, none of them speaking right away.

Birds cried outside. They could hear the ocean’s waves if they listened hard enough.

“Well, fuck me sideways,” Gladio chuckled. There was pride in his words, and maybe some cockiness.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, stretching arms overhead, happier than a sunbathing cat.

Prompto was buzzing, and Noctis had no idea how he still had energy. “Who knew married sex could be so good?”

“Mmm,” Ignis hummed, eyes closed.

“Specs, you sleeping?” Noctis teased.

“Recharging, love.”

“Oh?”

“For round two, of course.”

There were plenty of hours left in the day.

_Best. Vacation. Ever._

* * *

Noctis glanced down to where Prompto’s head was resting on his thigh, the blond’s breath in sync with the ebb and flow of the waves that crashed nearby.

_In, out. In, out._

He looked young when he was sleeping—I mean, of course, they were _all_ young—but there was that innocence about Prompto that couldn’t be replicated. It could have just been the freckles, but it made Noctis’s heart flutter any time he looked at him.

Gladio was laying on his back beside Noctis, hands behind his head and an easy smile on his face, and Ignis was curled against the Shield’s bare chest, fast asleep.

It was unusual for him to fall asleep in public, but then again, with the beach deserted as it was, it was nearly the same as being alone.

_No walls._

Noctis never thought he’d be fishing on an island in Galahd, married to the three men he loved most. Bare feet in the sand, a rod in his hand, surrounded by his husbands.

Husbands—plural.

Life was strange in the best way.

 _Yeah, I could get used to this_ , he thought. At that moment, there was a tug on the line. Noctis straightened, brightening.

“Oh—I got a bite!”

* * *

“Hey, Noct,” Gladio said from where he stood against the railing.

They were on their way back to Lucis, taking the next ship from Galahd. This time around, Noctis had managed to snag some anti-nausea medication to help with his seasickness. It made the trip about one thousand percent more enjoyable. Who would have guessed?

He joined Gladio, eyes panning down the deck to where Prompto was snapping some pictures of Ignis. Their laughs drifted towards them, carefree.

Gladio looped an arm around the prince’s waist, still relaxed and sex weary. They’d spent a week in Corsicana, but it had passed in a blink of an eye, leaving Noctis wondering how long it would last—this feeling of being untouchable to the outside world.

They were going home. He should be happy, and yet…

“You good? You’ve been quiet since we set sail.”

He was reluctant to voice his fears, so Noctis inhaled the scenery, clouds in the distance creeping across the sky to obscure the sun much in the same way his doubts overshadowed his recent nuptials.

“Maybe…we don’t have to go back,” he said slowly.

Gladio stiffened, hand falling away like he had just touched a burning hot stove.

“ _What_?”

“In Insomnia, we won’t have _this_.” He hoped Gladio would understand what he meant.

He didn’t.

“Don’t be an idiot, Noct. Of course we will.” Gladio was so sure. So _him._ It left no room for argument.

Noctis curled his hands around the metal railing. _In, out._ He closed his eyes, wanting desperately to believe him, to live in a world without fear of how others would look at them.

“Hey guys, let’s get a group picture!” Prompto was saying.

Without waiting for Noctis, Gladio turned and stepped away.

The prince let go of the railing.

_So much for that._

* * *

“Sweet, sweet Lucis!” Prompto bent down to kiss the earth once they stepped off the boat and onto outer Insomnia’s dock. “Next stop, home!”

“I’ll call us a car,” Ignis offered, wandering off as he got on the phone.

It was nighttime, but the city’s familiar drone could be heard in the distance, the glow of electricity lightening the horizon.

Noctis found it strange how something he had been around his entire life could feel and look so foreign.

“Man, this has been fun, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t wait to be in my own bed.” Prompto shimmied before twirling in a short circle like a puppy chasing its tail.

Noctis stifled a yawn with one hand, Gladio bumping him.

“Hey.”

“Hey?” Noctis raised an eyebrow.

Prompto stopped mid turn when he caught sight of Gladio’s squared shoulders and clenched jaw.

“You don’t have to worry,” Gladio declared.

“What are you…” Noctis looked around, flustered, but no one was watching the exchange other than Prompto, intent on getting home as quickly as possible.

“I know what you’ve been worried about, alright? But stop it.”

“Sure, because it’s so easy just _not_ to worry,” Noctis scoffed. The prince folded his arms, and Prompto blinked in confusion.

“Uh, guys, did I miss something?”

“Listen to me,” Gladio insisted, finger now poking in the center of Noctis’s chest. “We all worried about it for years. _Fuck_ everybody else.”

“Uhh, Gladio—”

Gladio raised his voice, blocking Prompto out. “We’re together, so what does it matter what anyone else thinks?”

Ignis was coming back within earshot, eyebrows drawn down in disapproval, and Noctis eyes were glued to the ground like he wished the ground would open and swallow him up. “Gladiolus, what are you—”

“Noct has been pouting since we left Galahd.”

Three sets of eyes rested on the prince, and Noctis’s arms flexed, still pulled in tightly against his chest. When he raised his chin, there was anger in his gaze.

“I’m the prince, aren’t I?”

“How does that have anything to do with this?”

It was a growl fiercer than any daemon, and Prompto looked skittish, as if he knew a fight was about to break out. Quietly, Ignis stepped closer, making his presence known.

A vein bulged in Noctis’s neck, teeth gritting. “Since you nearly got thrown in jail over some dumbass Glaive—or did you conveniently forget about that?” It obviously wasn’t what Gladio was expecting Noctis to say, and he scoffed, dismissive, but Noctis wasn’t ready to back down. “If I was anyone else, no one would care that we were together, but because of me, all of you could get in serious trouble.”

“Dude, we don’t care about that,” Prompto was quick to say. “Besides, Iggy took care of it, and everything’s good now, right?”

Ignis was watching Noctis carefully, the only one to recognize what was about to happen.

_Three…_

“You can’t let fear hold you back. Why the fuck did we get married if you just want out now?”

 _Two_ …

“Noct, answer me—”

_One…_

“Buddy, it’s okay—”

_Zero._

“Maybe _I_ fucking care!” Noctis shouted, crumpling in on himself. “What if next time it _isn’t_ okay? What if next time—I lose one of you?”

There was a ringing in all of their ears, the aftershocks of Noctis’s sudden explosion making them go still.

“I can’t—” He shook, hands now fists. “I _can’t_.” His heart and voice broke in tandem.

It hurt. Everything hurt.

The world had turned upside down on a moment’s notice.

Ignis was the first to draw him into his arms.

“I know,” the advisor reassured him. “I’m afraid too.”

They listened to the sounds of the city, but it wasn’t loud enough to mask Noctis’s sobs. It was as if all the emotions that had been overwhelming him had finally come to a head. It was too much for anyone to handle, but at least Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto had gotten several months to wrap their heads around the idea of marriage.

Two more pairs of arms cocooned the prince.

“What do you want, darling?”

Noctis chewed on Ignis’s question, gentle and unassuming, and utterly terrifying.

_What do I want?_

“I don’t know.”

Suddenly, Noctis was a teenager again, avoiding girls in his class—sticking with Prompto, even when people gave them weird looks. Finding safety in arcades and skipping stones across the Citadel fountains. Hanging out, playing video games and cutting class.

He was a recent high school graduate, sparring with Gladio, throwing cheap shots and warping, only to get tossed on his ass and wrestled to the ground. Held down until he didn’t have any fight left in him, because Gladio knew he needed to be totally exhausted so he couldn’t be angry anymore. Angry that he couldn’t be who he wanted to.

He was in his twenties, standing in the royal tailor’s workshop, fighting with Ignis. He said ‘I can’t’ then, too, but for an entirely different reason. He’d wanted to fight for their relationship, and Ignis had been the one to speak what had sounded true at the time.

_They couldn’t._

_He was the prince._

_Running away wasn’t an option._

Now, their roles were reversed.

Ignis believed this could work—Ignis, who planned for the worst and hoped for the best. Who would, quite literally, go across Eos for Noctis if it meant it would make him happy.

Noctis lifted his head, looking to his left at Prompto, then to his right at Gladio. Finally, he looked straight ahead at Ignis, the one person who was capable of putting all the pieces back together and making them whole again.

“We can’t help who we were born to be.”

A hand slid under Noctis’s chin, holding it gently. It was the same thing Ignis had said back then, but it carried a different meaning.

“But…” the advisor’s lips curled up. “…now, you have us to help you. You aren’t alone in this.”

“I already told him that,” Gladio huffed.

“Noct, we don’t want to lose you either.” Prompto’s head burrowed into Noctis’s collar bone, and he could feel the warm wetness of fresh tears on the blond’s face.

“Let’s go home.”

 _Home_.

Noctis laughed, the realization finally hitting him.

“I’m already there.”

Heads tilted in question as Noctis rubbed at his eyes sheepishly.

“Thanks, guys.” It was like a switch had been flipped, and everyone’s shoulders sagged, a hopefulness filling the air and cutting the tension. “I, uh, don’t know what happened.”

“Traveling gets the best of all of us,” Ignis noted sagely.

“C’mon, let’s stop at the noodle shop on the way home.” Gladio broke up their group hug as a car pulled up to the curb nearby.

“Eh, I’m not feeling noodle-y,” Prompto protested, rubbing at the back of his neck. There was some sort of joke made about noodles and a certain body part that Ignis coughed in the middle of.

“How about the diner?”

“Noct, we just had the best Galahdian cuisine, and you want _burgers_?” Ignis sounded like he had just been mortally wounded.

“Rock paper scissors?” Prompto interjected. Everyone nodded, already making quick strides towards their ride. “Rock—paper—scissors—shoot!” Their hands were making shapes as they walked, each of them glancing back and forth to see who had what.

“The fuck—”

A groan from Gladio and Noctis.

“Alright Prompto, the tie breaker, if you please,” Ignis requested, both of them having picked paper to cover Noctis and Gladio’s rocks.

“Rock—paper—scissors—shoot!”

Ignis won, and that was to be expected. He picked the diner, despite Gladio moaning about favoritism.

(He swore he’d get Ignis back when he least expected it, to which Ignis retorted: “I certainly hope so.”)

Instead of anyone taking the front seat in the car, they all shoved into the back, muttering subdued greetings to the Crownsguard driver whom they didn’t recognize. For once, Ignis didn’t harp about seatbelts.

“I know who I want to take me home—” Prompto crooned, letting his head loll onto Noctis’s shoulder as he sang. The others hummed along, and Noctis cracked a smile, listening.

_Every new beginning comes from another beginning’s end._

_Take me home._

_Take me home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Prompto is singing at the end is "Closing Time" by Semisonic <3


	7. Author's Notes & Bonus Content

I consolidated my music for Rain or Shine, so I knew I had to do the same for this fic! I'm in the (early) planning stages for a third fic for this series, so I hope you look forward to it! In the meantime, enjoy my playlist!

**“Dig a Little Deeper” cover by China Anne McClain**

_You gotta dig a little deeper / Find out who you are / You gotta dig a little deeper / It really ain't that far / When you found out who you are / You find out what you need / Blue skies and sunshine / Guaranteed_

  * This is a call back to Rain or Shine, specifically with the Disney song and ‘blue skies and sunshine’ line. We’re starting off on a high note since the boys are all together and just coming back fresh from vacation.



**“Sunday Morning” by Maroon 5**

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_ _/ Steal some covers, share some skin / Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable / You twist to fit the mold that I am in / But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do / And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew / That someday it would lead me back to you_

  * A little steamy, a little lovey-dovey, Sunday Morning is another one of my favorite love songs, and I feel it captures that cozy vibe of having breakfast in the morning, curled up with a cup of coffee and the one you love.



**“Timber” by Ke$ha**

_Swing your partner round and round_ _/_ _End of the night, it's going down_ _/_ _One more shot, another round_ _/_ _End of the_ _night, it's going down_ _/_ _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_ _/_ _You better move, you better dance_ _/_ _Let's make a night, you won't remember_ _/_ _I'll be the one, you won't forget_

  * I love Kesha’s chaotic party energy, and I feel like to make the most out of a bad situation, Prompto would play a song like this on blast just to get everyone dancing and smiling.



**“Starships” by Nicki Minaj**

_I love to dance_ _/_ _So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_ _/_ _Get on the floor, floor / Like it's your last chance / If you want more, more_ _/_ _Then here I am_ _/_ _Starships were meant to fly_ _/_ _Hands up and touch the sky_ _/_ _Can't stop 'cause we're so high_ _/_ _Let's do this one more time_

  * This is THAT song for me that I cannot help but sing anytime I hear it, and yes, even if I were drunk, I would probably belt it loud and proud. It also is a good ‘party’ song, so having it feature during the bros’ drunken night seemed too perfect to pass up.



**“Crashing” by Illenium**

_I don't usually say this_ _/_ _But I think I should let you know_ _/_ _That baby, baby I don't, I don't want to go_ _/_ _How could I go home when I feel like I belong?_ _/_ _In your arms it's like champagne_ _/_ _Feel it pouring in my veins_ _/_ _Yeah I got myself too drunk on you to drive_ _/_ _So I'm crashing here tonight_

  * This is another song about getting drunk, but it’s on the more romantic side of things. I can imagine this playing in the background while the boys are walking back to the hotel before fading into the morning where they’re all hungover and sleeping in the same bed.



**“How Bad We Need Each Other” by Marc Scibilia**

_People gonna be okay_ _/_ _Storms never come to stay_ _/_ _How bad we need each other_ _/_ _How bad we need each other_ _/_ _And the trials of today_ _/_ _They are signs along the way_ _/_ _How bad we need each other_

  * Some more Rain or Shine energy with the line ‘storms never come to stay,’ as there is still a looming question on the horizon—how they’re going to make it to Galahd to get married, and what it means coming home. In this song there is a hopefulness that if ‘we have each other’ you can weather any storm.



**“No Matter Where You Are” by Us the Duo**

_I will stand by you_ _/_ _Even when we fall_ _/_ _I will be the rock, that holds you up_ _/_ _and lifts you high so you stand tall_ _/_ _I won't let you go_ _/_ _No one can take your place_ _/_ _a couple fights and lonely nights_ _/_ _Don't make it right to let it go to waste_ _/_ _I won't let you fall_ _/_ _I won't let you go_ _/_ _No matter where you are_

The further into the story we get, the more we see the bros getting anxious about Noctis’s reaction to their surprise wedding, especially with Ignis as he is the planner and tactician of the group and truly loathes the unexpected. Throughout it all, there is constant reassurance that the four of them will be there, no matter what—even through fights and falls.

**“This is Magic” by A Great Big World**

_So many colors that I swear I've never seen before_ _/_ _The same old music but with you it strikes a different chord_ _/_ _Hey boy, I feel like myself when I'm around you_ _/_ _So real, there's nobody else now that I found you_ _/_ _Guess I'm a sucker for a certain kind of city love_ _/_ _Millions of people, only one that I'm thinking of_ _/_ _Hey boy, I don't know what it is about you_ _/_ _I swear, the winter was colder here without you_ _/_ _This is magic_

  * I like this song for the arrival in Galahd, a very hopeful, ‘we made it!’ kind of vibe. There’s really nothing better being on vacation with the people you love most and having no schedule, and the boys are able to be out and proud in public, something they don’t get to experience in Insomnia.



**“More of You” by Josh Groban**

_I don't look at you, I stare_ _/_ _I can't breathe, you stole my air_ _/_ _But I want more of you_ _/_ _I want more of you_ _/_ _I'm not impressed, I'm amazed_ _/_ _I write your name on every page_ _/_ _I want more of you_ _/_ _I want more of you_ _/_ _No I don't like you, I love you_ _/_ _I don't want you, I need you_ _/_ _I need more of you_

  * This song is so romantic that it actually has made me cry. There is such a raw energy and love in the lyrics that I can picture the boys listening to this around the campfire when it becomes apparent that they have traveled across the world to be legally married.



**“No Place” by Backstreet Boys**

_I_ _'ve been all around the world, done all there is to do / But you'll always be the home I wanna come home to / You're a wild night with a hell of a view / There ain't no place, ain't no place like you / There ain't no place, ain't no place like you_

  * I was surprised that this was the Backstreet Boys when I heard this song initially, but it’s awesome! I like this one for the ‘morning after’ the wedding and before leaving to go home. The strong theme in this fic is ‘found family’ and being ‘home’ no matter where you are, so long as the people you love are with you.



**“Feels Like Home” by Diana Krall, Bryan Adams**

_Something in your eyes_ _/_ _Makes me want to lose myself_ _/_ _Makes me want to lose myself_ _/_ _In your arms_ _/_ _There's something in your voice_ _/_ _Makes my heart beat fast_ _/_ _Hope this feeling lasts_ _/_ _The rest of my life_ _/_ _If you knew how lonely my life has been_ _/_ _And how long I've been so alone_ _/_ _If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_ _/_ _And change my life the way you've done_ _/_ _It feels like home to me_

  * A sappy post-wedding song for the trip home to Insomnia, solidifying that yes, they really did this crazy thing!



**“Together” by Clemency**

_Come walk with me / wanna see what you see / wanna hear from your heart / we’re in this thing together / together we’ll be / stronger than we / every could dream / we’re in this thing together / together we’re whole / were never alone / together we’ll stand / take my hand / we’re in this thing together/ we’re in this thing together_

  * In the final chapter, there is a lot of self-doubt and worries among the bros of how they will be received when they come home, and it takes a lot of reassurance from one another to realize that they’re going to be okay, so long as they’re together.



**“I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz**

_When I look into your eyes / It's like watching the night sky / Or a beautiful sunrise / Well, there's so much they hold / And just like them old stars / I see that you've come so far / To be right where you are / How old is your soul? / Well, I won't give up on us / Even if the skies get rough / I'm giving you all my love / I'm still looking up_

  * “Even the skies get rough”—still carrying that continuity from Rain or Shine! This is the promise that they made when they got married, that they won’t give up on each other.



**“Stronger Together” by Matt Lashoff**

_Sometimes the world don’t make sense / Like whoever is running this ship gave up the wheel and said to hell with it / But just about the time that all seems lost / Somebody that you never met / comes along and makes you feel whole again / Nobody gets through the hard times alone / So always know that there’s a shoulder here for you to lean on / We are stronger together / When the world has got us down / And when all hope is lost / Always know it will turn around_

  * Another song I like for the idea of ‘coming home’ to Insomnia. At the end, there is this feeling that everything is going to be okay, and that love can overcome all obstacles. It’s something I firmly believe in!



**“You’re Still the One” cover by The Maine**

_Looks like we made it_ _/_ _Look how far we've come my baby_ _/_ _We might a took the long way_ _/_ _We knew we'd get there someday_ _/_ _They said, “I bet they'll never make it.”_ _/_ _But just look at us holding on_ _/_ _We're still together still going strong_ _/_ _You're still the one I run to_ _/_ _The one that I belong to_ _/_ _You're the one I want for life_ _/_ _You're still the one that I love_

  * Can’t have a wedding without this song, in my humble opinion. I like this cover by The Maine for the male voices, and I think it sums up this fic really well.



**“Going Home” by The Score**

_You can't know love till you know pain / You can't feel pride till you feel shame / Cause love's one thing you can't pretend / And desperation's not your friend / But in the silence, we can make a sound, oh / Everyone wants / Everyone needs / And we want something to believe / When we get close, everyone knows / Feels like we're going home_

  * Another song that sums up the entire fic perfectly to me—“feels like we’re going home,” even though it’s literal at the end, is also figurative. “Going home” is so much more than just coming back to a house. It's more about the people you go home to. 



**“Closing Time” cover by Kap Slap**

_Closing time_ _/_ _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_ _/_ _Yeah, I know who I want to take me home_ _/_ _I know who I want to take me home_ _/_ _I know who I want to take me home_ _/_ _Take me home_

  * A classic song to end things, and of course, from Prompto who is the optimist of the group. “Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end” is a way to imply that this story isn’t quite over, even if this chapter has closed. Look forward to a third fic at some point in the future!




	8. Author’s Update!

Hey everybody!

For those of you who enjoyed Rain or Shine and this fic, I encourage you to subscribe to my current WIP, “All in the Family,” which picks up where this fic left off.

It updates every Friday :) Thanks for your support.

I also have one more fic in mind after that one is finished if you’re interested in more OT4 goodness.

04.01.2020

(And no, this isn’t an April Fool’s joke haha)


End file.
